A Taste of Loneliness
by BieberLove
Summary: Kendall has a little sister, Madelyn, who didn't want to move to LA with them so she move in with their dad. Amber, her best friend, moves in with her. Amber was dating Kendall, and he never broke up with her when he started dating Jo. READ MORE INSIDE!
1. App & Ex

**My best of best friends wanted me to write a BTR story with her in it. I told her I was going to be a while, at least until after I finish "Big Time Crush". She's only been waiting since some time in December last year. She hasn't been waiting that long! She doesn't have a Fanfic or anything because she doesn't have a computer/laptop, sadly. The only way she can get on is by her phone. Her phone is just like mine, when it come to trying to sign in Fanfic from it(It never works!). Anyways… I don't know who made the app for the characters because a lot of people are using it now. 'Runs With Werewolves' credited 'DemiLenaJonasBTR' for it so I'll just go with the flow and agree:] Amber is at my house now to make her character App! She is watching me write now… Stalker! Ha ha:] On with the summary!**

**Summary: **A_ Taste of Loneliness (Title might change)_

_Kendall has a little sister, Madelyn, who didn't want to move to LA with them so she move in with their dad. Amber,one of her best friends, moves in with her. Amber was dating Kendall, and he never broke up with her when he started dating Jo so they think. Katie told Madelyn about Jo so now she and Amber are mad at Kendall for doing that. James ended his and Madelyn's secret relationship in a harsh way. A year later with the smarts of __**(Logan's OC) **__and __**(Carlos' OC)**__ crazy plans they will form a band and plan to work with Hawk against the boys. They are going to show them what girls are made of._

**(Note: Logan's OC needs to be slightly smart or Logan kind of smart if you want. Carlos' OC needs to fit his personality completely. Logan's OC will be like the ban****ds decision maker/manager and play either the bass guitar or keyboard. Carlos' OC would more or likely play the drums. All of the girls take part in writing songs for the band and things like that. Also Carlos' OC has to have the nickname Gir and Logan's Zim:****)**

**Also, any ideas for the band's name? I was thinking either The Lovely Disasters, Sincerely Rawr, The Lovely Broken, or Toxic Meltdown. Go to my profile and vote on the poll! If you want, you can suggest a name, but please still vote. Got to have a band name for the story to have a story:]**

**App: **

Name:

Nickname_(s)_:

Age:

Birthday:

Appearance: _(Please use a site model! If you can't find a picture then just write a description and I'll see if I can find one kind of like it)_

Style: _(Feel free to use Polyvore)_

Personality:

What type_(s)_of music does the OC listen to:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Family:

List of favorites-

Actor/Actress:  
Singer_(s)_:  
Color_(s)_:  
TV Show_(s)_:  
Movie_(s)_:  
Animal_(s)_:  
Food_(s)_:  
Drink_(s)_:

If I were to ask a random person what he/she thought of you, he/she would say _(in 3 - 5 words)_: **Ex: **_Cheerful, kind-hearted, intelligent, and random._

BTR boy _[Carlos or Logan]:_

Instrument:

Other:

**Examples: Madelyn and Amber**

Name: Madelyn Payton Knight

Nickname_(s)_: Maddie, Em _(Pronounced 'M')_ Pebbles, her dad calls her Payton instead of Madelyn.

Age: 17

Birthday: Dec 16

Appearance: Madelyn has nine ear piercings on each ear; a total of 18 ear piercings. She has an industrial piercing on her left ear. She has her nose and navel pierced. She also has venom bites. He has a dragon tattoo on her hip. ** www. polyvore com /drop -dead-sammie -photoss_blog_ sammies_photos_ yeahh/thing?id=10760014  
**w**ww. polyvore com/drop-dead-sammie /set?id=27817280 **

Style: **www. polyvore com/ danielles_style/ set?id=27692928**

Personality: confident, head strong, blunt, amusing, caring, don't care what others think of her, sarcastic, stubborn, childish when with people she is close to.

What type_(s)_of music does the OC listen to: Pretty much anything except really, really old country and heavy, heavy metal.

Hobbies: Being with friends, skateboarding, snowboarding, hockey, music, playing some guitar, writing songs with friends, singing, laser tag, etc…

Likes: Music, friends, night skies, late night walks, beaches, snow, etc…

Dislikes: Rude people, lairs, jerks, sluts, etc…

Fears: Spiders, small spaces, people close to her dieing

Family:

Robert Knight - Dad  
Challen Knight - Mom  
Kendall Knight - Brother  
Katie Knight - Sister

List of Favorites-

Actor/Actress: Jennifer Aniston, Demi Lovato, Adam Sandler, Ashton Kutcher, Chloe Moretz, Ashley Benson, Lucy Hale, etc…  
Singer_(s)_: Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato, A Day To Remember, 3Oh!3, Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Avril Lavigne, Sleeping With Sirens, Chris Young, etc…  
Color_(s)_: Shades of purple, bright green, baby blue, black, and some neon's  
TV Show_(s)_: PLL, CSI, Criminal Minds, South Park, The Simpsons, The Fosters, etc…  
Movie_(s)_: Horror/romance/comedy/action movies. The Roommate, No Strings Attached, Just Go With It, The Crazies, The Hangover, Easy A, A Walk To Remember, Monster's Inc, Monster's University, Lion King, etc…  
Animal_(s)_: Dogs, wolves, tigers, cats, pandas, and penguins  
Food_(s)_: Apples, grapes, tacos, chicken strips, popcorn, etc…  
Drink_(s)_: Water, Kool Aid, Pepsi, and sweet tea

If I were to ask a random person what he/she thought of you, he/she would say: Stubborn, amusing, childish

BTR boy: James

Instrument: Lead singer

Other: She is mad at her brother for hurting one of her best friends and not saying bye to her or their dad before he moved. She secretly dated James and he rudely dumped her before moving to LA. He was not nice and sweet about it.

Name: Amber Nicole Wilson

Nickname_(s)_: Am, Bee, Bre, Bam Bam

Age: 17

Birthday: August 24

Appearance: Amber has her navel and tongue pierced. One ear has eight piercings and the other just has an industrial and lobe pierced. **www. polyvore com/ brookelle_bones /set?id=27817385**

Style: **www. polyvore com/ ambers_style /set?id=27693312**

Personality: Natural leader, bold, strong spirited, funny, kind, prank addicted

What type_(s)_of music does the OC listen to: Pop/Rock/R&B/SomeRap/Others

Hobbies: Track, swimming, snowboarding, music, playing a lot of guitar

Likes: Music, friends, life, romance, life quotes

Dislikes: Thefts, liars, mean people, drama

Fears: Have a broken heart again, being alone for a long period of time.

Family:

Miranda Wilson - Mom  
John Wilson - Dad  
Brooke Wilson - Little Sister(8)

List of favorites-

Actor/Actress: Anyone in the movie or TV she loves.  
Singer_(s)_: A Day To Remember, Bullet For My Valentine, Escape The Fate, All Time Low, Boys Like Girls, and more  
Color_(s)_: Lots of neon  
TV Show_(s)_: Two and a Half Men, American Dad, Family Guy, The Secret Life Of The American Teenager, 10 Things I Hate About You, and more that I can't thing of.  
Movie_(s)_: Romance/Comedy/Adventure/Horror, The Blind Side, Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Let Me In, The Lovely Bones, Easy A, Despicable Me, Kick- Ass, and more  
Animal_(s)_: She loves all animals  
Food_(s)_: Cookie, pizza, fruits, and salads  
Drink_(s)_: Tea, Pepsi, Coca Cola, and water

If I were to ask a random person what he/she thought of you, he/she would say: Weird, outgoing, fun

BTR boy: Kendall

Instrument: Electric Guitar (most guitars)

Other: She is mad at Kendall for not telling her it's over. She moved in with Madelyn right after the boys moved to LA because Madelyn was normally home alone.


	2. Update

Sorry for the useless email to those who story alerted this, but Amber was nagging _(Such a pain in the butt... And she hit me for typing that! Haha. I still love you though, Amber!)_ me about changing James' OC/Kendall's sister's appearance because we can't figure out who the site model is. I've changed it to Drop-Dead-Sammie because she awesome and number two on my imaginary list :D

http:/www. polyvore .com/cgi/set?id= 27816828 and http:/www. polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=27817280

Also, I might start writing this sooner because Amber knows that I'm probably not going to finish "Big Time Crush" for a while and thinks I'll forget everything I've planned out for this story _(Which I have it all messily written down so take that Amber!) _So... Yeah. I'll probably start this sooner then I thought. One more thing, I'm not really in the Christmas-y mood anymore so I'm not writing anymore chapters for "Welcome Back To Minnesota" at the moment. Plus, last year _(2010)_ was the weirdest Christmas I've ever had. I might/might not post a chapter to if ever so often. :/

Moving on...

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR THE NAME OF THE BAND!**


	3. Prologue

**Okay. This was hard to pick. Amber and I came down to the ones we couldn't decide between and asked another friend to help. I hope you all still review though! Please don't hate me if yours wasn't chosen :[ I'm also calling this the prologue. So yeah.**

**Winners: **

**Carlos' OC- **_Elizabeth Anne-Galegir Braxton _(_SimplyAnonymous101_)

**Logan's OC- **_Michelle Renee Lawson _(_DegrassiLoverForLife_)

**Prologue-**

"_Payton! I'm back!" the elder Robert Knight called out to his sixteen year old daughter as he took his coat off. The petite, cinnamon brown hair girl rushed down the stairs to greet her father._

"_Hi, Daddy. I brought some Taco Bell by. I put yours in the microwave."_

"_I'm sorry, Payton, but I have to leave again soon. I know you wanted to spend time with me. Your mother called. She said you should just stay here tonight. Your brother and his friends got into some troubled. You can invite your friends over if you want to."_

_Madelyn __**(Her dad calls her by her middle name because that's what he originally wanted to name her, but her mother wanted her name to be Madelyn.) **__sighed. She pushed a strand of her silky hair out of her face, "I guess I'll call Bam Bam, Gir, and Zim. What did the boys do?"_

"_Uh… Who are those three again? I think Kendall attacked some record producer for saying some mean things to James. Something like that. I swear he has anger issues."_

"_Amber, Elizabeth, and Michelle, remember? Oh. If Kendall attacked him then the dude must have deserved it."_

"_Oh. Yes, I remember. Payton Knight! Don't say things like that! For all we know Kendall probably freaked out over nothing."_

"_Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes and went back up stairs to get her phone. She sent her three best friends a text saying they could spend the night._

_**((The Next Day))**_

_Both Madelyn Knight and Amber Wilson were pushing a cart with their other best friends Elizabeth Braxton and Michelle Lawson in them. They were uncontrollably laughing. They could be as childish as they wanted in that grocery store, the manager didn't care. They were still in their pjs because none of them felt like changing to go to the store seeing as it was only two blocks from Madelyn's Dad's house. Elizabeth screamed when Madelyn shoved the cart, making it fly ahead of her. Giggling, the brunette ran after the cart and caught it. She laughed even harder when she saw Amber trying to make the cart with Elizabeth in it spin in circles._

_Both girls stopped pushing each cart as they saw a huge limo park in front. They could see Kendall Knight smirking at a large guy and James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell looking shocked and dumbfounded. All of the girls seemed curious so Madelyn did the first thing that came to mind. She walked over, leaned against Kendall's shoulder, took a quick glance at the other boys, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What did you do now?"_

_Kendall rolled his eyes, slightly pushing her away, "Nothing bad."_

"_That's not what I was told last night. I heard cops brought you home for attacking a producer," she smirked and used her index finger to point at the large guy, "which must be him, Gustavo Rocque."_

"_Look, I don't know who she is," Gustavo began to speak, glaring at the other Knight._

"_I'm-"_

"_AND__ I don't care, but we have a deal. Kelly will send your mother the details. Goodbye," the producer and his assistant left. Kelly mouthing an apology for Gustavo's rudeness._

_After the limo pulled off, Kendall moved the brunette off of his shoulder, "Madelyn! You didn't have to interrupt like that!"_

"_Does it even matter? The dude is a jerk."_

"_Yes!" Kendall's eyes lit with anger._

"_If he said some mean things to James then you are lucky I didn't go all ninja on him!" Madelyn started fuming back._

"_WE__," Kendall moved his arms around towards the other guys, "already took care of that and it's none of your business. Why do you care if he was mean to James anyways?" Kendall has had some suspension lately. _

"_Because James is __MY__ friend too! I've grown up with him too. If you haven't forgot your house is my house also. Just like you've grown up with my friends as well."_

"_No, he is __MY__ friend. You have __YOUR__ own friends."_

"_You are __DATING__ one of them! That gives me every right to be friends with your friends! I'm not even a full year younger than you!"_

"_I don't care! They are guys! You shouldn't be friends with guys!"_

"_So girls shouldn't hang out with guys? To bad, Kendall. That is how the world works."_

"_No, girls can, but you shouldn't!"_

"_Kendall, stop!" Amber shrieked._

_Logan and Carlos had snuck their way over to the other two girls. "Do you want to go back inside? They're not gonna be done arguing any time soon," Logan asked the dirty blonde and chocolate brown hair girls, motioning towards Amber trying to get Kendall's attention while Madelyn was fuming and James was looking around nervously._

_The two girl glanced at each other. Both thinking the same thing. "We really need to get back to Madelyn's place," Michelle quickly said._

_"Oh... Okay then I guess we'll see you guys later."_

_They two girls quickly jumped out of the carts and walked over to the arguing people. "Amber! Madelyn!" both yelled._

_"Kendall, please drop it. Maddie was just trying to see what was going on. We all wanted to know," Amber tried to reason with her boyfriend._

_"__NO__! This is about her trying to be friends with guys! She's a little girl."_

_"Would you rather she be friends with some guy you don't know than your own best friends that you know would never hurt her on purpose?" Amber sneaked a secret warning glare at James as she said the last part. James looked away, guilty. The look confused Amber._

_"Well... No."_

_"You know what, Kendall? You don't choose my friends!" Madelyn hissed from where she was standing. The fighting was stupid and pointless, but she couldn't help but yell back and be mad._

_Elizabeth and Michelle sighed. Elizabeth walked over by Madelyn and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder, "Pebbles, can we just go, please?"_

_Michelle made her way over to Amber and linked arms with the jet black hair girl, "I agree. Let's just forget this."_

_And that's what the four did. They walked away with Kendall yelling for them to come back and finish the argument. When the got back to Mr. Knight's they crashed and played some video games in the living room. Madelyn went to her room to calm down just a little more. Fresh, hot anger tears threatening to fall._

_**((End Of Flashback))**_

Seventeen year old Madelyn Knight was broke out of her memory to Michelle waving her hands in front of her face. "Hellooo? Earth to Madelyn? You're the one that invited me over to help you with your Biology."

The brunette bit her lip. Her mind still focused on the past, "I'm sorry. I got distracted."

"Those," Michelle tried to think of the nicest word out of all the things she was thinking about calling the boys of Big Time Rush, "stupid boys?"

The other girl sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day, "It's just… How could Kendall do that to Amber? I mean… Ugh! Then he never said bye to me or Dad when he moved!"

Michelle got up and moved to sit by Madelyn, wrapping an arm around the younger girl. "I don't want to say anything bad because he is your brother. What he did was wrong, but A-"

"Hey, Em, Zim? Gir and I are going to walk to the store. We are out of popcorn," Amber yelled from the kitchen as she slowly made her way into the living room. She stop when she saw the two, "What's wrong?"

"Hey, you ready to go?" Elizabeth appeared behind Amber, slightly leaning on the taller girl's shoulder. "Oh," she said quickly noticing the same thing Amber did. "Thinking about James and his jerk self?" Elizabeth Braxton was the sweetest girl you would ever meet. You had to do something terrible to get her pissed at you. She was a grudge holder as well.

Madelyn bit harder on her lip and shook her head as the memory of what happened next started to run through her mind.

_**((Flashback))**_

"_Knock, knock," a familiar voice came from her door frame. Madelyn had her head in her pillow, but she didn't need to look to see who it was. She already knew. She made a weird noise to signal he could come in. "Amber let me in," the voice informed her._

"_Oh."_

"_Could we maybe go for a walk?"_

"_According to Kendall I'm not your friend."_

"Maddie_, we've been dating for a long time and Kendall hasn't found out."_

_The girl sighed, "I know. Let's go." Madelyn sat up. She took a deep breath before she stood. Walking up to James, she smiled slightly as she gave him a simple kiss on the lips._

_They soon made there way down the stairs and informed the others where they were going before leaving. Only four people knew of their secret relationship: James' mom, Michelle, Elizabeth, and Amber. James interlaced their fingers as they left the 'second Knight house.' They made their way to the park which was just a few blocks away._

"_So… Where does Kendall think you are?" Madelyn broke the comfortable silence._

"_Home."_

_Madelyn nodded and she sat on the bench as they came to it. She waited for James to sit but he just stood in front of her._

"_Look… I don't know how to say this?" James avoided eye contact._

_Madelyn's hazel-golden eyes widen. This couldn't be good._

"_But I'm dumping you for hotter girls. I'm also moving to LA. Thanks to Kendall. He got the producer to make us a boy band! Isn't that great? We get to see hot movie stars and singers in bikinis twenty-four seven! For six months, maybe longer! It's awesome!"_

_The sad girl just stared at him as if he was so unidentified object._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Y-you said you loved me…?" Her hazel orbs shaking._

"_But I love fame more. Lets face it. If I become world famous then girls are going to surround me everywhere I go. You know I wont be able to resist." James slightly cringed at her pained face._

"_Who are you and what have you done with the sweet guy I was dating?"_

"_I'm me. The one and James the amazing Diamond."_

"_N-no, your n-not."_

"_Yes, I am. Now, I'm sorry, but so many hot girls," the brunette boy was almost drooling at the thought._

"_Would you shut up about your stupid Hollywood girls!" Madelyn stood._

_James rolled his eyes grabbing her arm slightly and kissed her cheek, "I got to go start packing. Later," and with that, he left. She didn't see him again until he was in magazines._

_**((End Of Flashback))**_

"Ugh! I hate him!" Madelyn slung her head back dramatically.

"He's a jerk," Elizabeth commented.

"But what were you thinking about? You shook your head when she asked if it was him." Amber asked.

"She was thinking about her fight with Kendall before he left and the call she got just six months after they left," Michelle said.

"Oh," Amber glanced down at the floor. Now she was the one remembering things along with Madelyn. It's safe to say that none the girls liked Big Time Rush.

_**((Flashback))**_

"_Hey baby sis!" Madelyn smiled big as she answered her phone. Amber sat across from her reading a magazine. Sharpie in hand. She put a heart around any picture she found of Kendall and marked out the rest of the members of Big Time Rush. "What's up?"_

_"Maddie… Did Kendall and Amber break up?" the little girls voice sounding shaky and unsure. Unusual for Katie Knight._

"_No?" Madelyn looked at her friend before talking again. Amber got the hint and walked over to sit in front of the brunette who turned her speaker phone on. "Why?"_

"_Uh… I'm really sorry, Amber," the voice from the other line said, knowing that Amber was listening._

"_Kitty-Kat, tell me what happened," the girl was about to start begging her little sister._

"_K-Kendall is- well they guys- Okay. A new girl moved in. Her name is Jo. She's blonde and I guess she is pretty. The guys… Well… They all wanted to date her and stuff, but Kendall won… Now- now he's dating h-her. I'm sorry, Amber. Maddie, don't kill him."_

"_WHAT?" both girls yelled._

"_Yeah… They've been dating for a month… I though he broke up with Amber though! I didn't know or I would've tried to tell him he was acting stupid!"_

"_It's okay, Katie," Amber mumbled._

"_And Maddie?"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you still secretly dating James?"_

"_I- how did you know about that?"_

"_I noticed when he was over one day. Are you?"_

"_N-no. H-he broke up with me…"_

"_Oh… Well then they are both stupid boys."_

_The two teens lightly chuckled, "Okay. Kitty, I have to go but I'll call soon! Tell mom I said hi. Love you!"_

"_I love you, Katie!" Amber added._

"_I love you guys too!" __Madelyn hung up._

_"That explains why he never texts or calls me anymore lately. I just thought he was busy," Amber mumbled as a a few tears started to fall. Neither of the girls answered Kendall's calls or texts anymore._

**_((End Of FlashBack))_**

"We need to get back at them!" Elizabeth came and sat on the floor in front of the other two.

"Revenge?" Amber asked as she sat by Elizabeth.

"Yeah!"

"Hawk Records is an enemy of Rocque Records," Michelle smiled, evilly.

"We all do play an instrument," Madelyn smirked.

"Plus we had all those songs we wrote when we wanted something different to do," Amber joined in.

"Then lets do this!" Elizabeth jumped up.

"Agreed!" the other three cheered.

* * *

**Woww. I'm making Kendall the complete opposite of my brother. My bro thinks he is badass, I guess he is cuz he is ALWAYS in a fight or trying to start one. Plus we NEVER fight. Something just keeps us from fighting. We get along great:] REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Ch: 1

"I see them. They are all by the pool," Michelle whispered to the other girls. She was smart and quick so she spotted them first. They four young girls were currently in the lobby of the famous Palm Woods Hotel. Each wearing something to keep them from being noticed by the boys of Big Time Rush if they were to look in their direction.

Michelle adjusted her black Michael Jackson's 'This Is It' tee-shirt, midnight blue flip-flops and blue-jean shorts. She wore a black, flat hat and black sunglasses to hide her face. Michelle turned to Madelyn, who was smirking as she stared out the back doors that led to the pool. Madelyn was wearing a white, flat hat and black sunglasses as well. She was also wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and her grey shirt that said, "Happily Ever After Is So Once Upon A Time", along with her black Ash Val Chain detail sneakers. She and Michelle turned back to the desk to fill out some paper work. (Michelle doing all of the logic stuff while Madelyn gave her mom's information.)

Elizabeth and Amber were both wearing their jacket hoods over their head to hide them. Elizabeth's was white and black strips while Amber's was black. Elizabeth was wearing her blue, "I'm Allergic To Haterz," shirt in white print, black-jean shorts, and black with blue strings high top converse. Amber was wearing regular colored skinny jeans, a red Mickey Mouse tee-shirt, and red Osiris shoes. The black haired girl tried to look away, but she couldn't stop staring at Kendall and a blonde girl, she assumed this was the girl Katie was talking about, laughing while sitting at the poolside. She wanted to cry. Amber loved Kendall with all her heart. She never though he would do something like this to her. He was so sweet and seemed like the perfect boyfriend. She was hoping this was all just a dream. She felt the shorter girl link their arms together and lay her head on Amber's shoulder.

"You can do better," Elizabeth mumbled, knowing that nothing could cheer her best friend up at the moment. She knew how much the younger girl hurt. She bit her lip and tried again, "He's a jerk. We know that's the truth because I'm normally nice to everyone." Amber sighed and rested her head on top of Elizabeth's.

"I know," Ambers eyes darted away from the happy couple by the pool when their lips were getting close. She bit her cheek and the two turned back to face Michelle and Madelyn.

"Oh joy. Challen has another child," Mr. Bitters rolled his eyes, "I'm warning you. If you're anything like your brother and his friends, I'll kick you out eminently."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm nothing like Kendall. I don't even know who he is anymore," Madelyn growled.

"Is that all you need Mr. Bitters?" Michelle asked snickering at his name and the fact that he's bitter.

"Yes, just have Challen sign these," he handed her some papers, "and bring them back. Then 3J will be all yours."

"Okay. Thanks," the blonde nodded before turning to face the others. "What's first? Them," she glared out at the pool, "or Mamma Knight?"

"Uhm, my mom. We'll let her and Katie know we are here, then we'll make ourselves be know to the guys."

With that said, the girls took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Lucky for them, the door was unlocked. Katie's eyes were glued to the TV, and Ms. Knight was too focused on cooking that she said, "Hello, boys. You're back early."

Madelyn rolled her eyes and walked over to the bright, orange couch. She sat down by the youngest Knight and grabbed the remote to turn the TV off.

"Hey!" Katie glared but then her eyes widened, "Maddie!" the tiny girl tackled her older sister the best she could. She wrapped her petite arms around the other's waist.

"Hey, Kitty-Kat."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Living and stuff," Madelyn chuckled.

"Girls, nice to see you," Ms. Knight stepped around the counter, whipping her hands on a dish towel. "Madelyn, where's your father? He didn't just let you girls come here alone did he? Wait… Why are you here? Is that a hole in your nose?!"

Elizabeth, being the extremely friendly one, toddle her way to Ms. Knight, giving her a warm hug. Michelle and Amber went to go sit beside Madelyn. Once Ms. Knight and Elizabeth pulled away from their hug, Ms. Knight sat by Katie (Who was halfway laying on Madelyn's lap.) and Elizabeth sat on the coffee table in front of the others.

"Well… Dad had business here so he flew out here with us. When we got to LAX, we went our separate ways," Madelyn straightened up and put Katie on her lap, resting her head on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"That's so irresponsible of him," Ms. Knight muttered to herself. "Okay. What about my last two questions? What's with the surprise visit with your friends?"

"I just wanted to congratulate my big brother on his success," Madelyn faked a smile, "and… Maybe we got a deal with Hawk Records… Father let me get some piercings..."

"That's the guys enemy! Madelyn Payton Knight! What are you thinking? Kendall is going to be furious with you and he's probably going to yell at you… Right after he gives you a big welcoming bear hug. A few..?"

"I know," Madelyn tried her best to hide her smirk, ignoring the last part.

Ms. Knight sighed, "Why didn't one of you stop her?"

"Because Hawk signed all of us…" Amber mumbled.

"Well I hope you all are prepared for four mad boys."

"We are," the four girls said together. Katie turned to look at Madelyn with a questioning look. The brunette gave her a look that said, 'I'll tell you about it later.'

"Mamma Knight? We have a favor to ask," Michelle got up and sat by Elizabeth on the coffee table, in front of Ms. Knight.

"Yes?"

"We have to have a parent or guardian looking over us while we are here… Hawk suggested it should be you. Mr. Bitters gave us these papers for you to sign so we can stay next door in 3J."

"Uhm… Sure. I'll look them over while you girls go say hi to the boys and explain yourselves to them."

"Thanks Mom! Oh! And I know you're going to tell Kendall I'm here, but please don't tell him Amber, Michelle, and Elizabeth are here," Madelyn smiled. Katie got out of Madelyn's lap and the girls all stood up. They all went to the lobby. "Katie… We want to get back at the guys. That's what the whole Hawk thing is about. Don't tell mom though! She might not sign the papers."

"Oh. This should be interesting," Katie laughed. All four girls gave Katie a hug. Madelyn smiled at her sister one last time before looking for Kendall. She saw him looking at his phone in shock. "Okay… I'm going to go say hi to him, then Amber is going to do whatever she's got planned. After that I'm going to surprise James," the brunette smiled evilly, "You guys hide while I confront Kendall." The other three teens nodded and Katie went out to the pool, walking towards a guy around her age.

Michelle raised an eyebrow, "Katie's got some explaining to do herself."

"Katie's got a boyfriendddd," Elizabeth and Amber sang.

"Remind me to threaten him later," Madelyn laughed as she followed in Katie's way, but walked over to Kendall. She tapped on his shoulder. The blonde in front of him glared at Madelyn. Kendall turned around and his eyes got even bigger.

"MADDIE!" Kendall beamed as he through his arms around her waist, picking her up slightly in a tight, bear hug. "I freaking missed you!"

Madelyn couldn't help but smile too and hug him back. No matter how mad she was at him, she couldn't deny that he was her big brother and she would always love him. He's always been there for her until he moved to LA, or was it around the time she had to hide her relationship with James from him?

_(((Flashback)))_

_Fourteen year old Madelyn Knight sat on the roof of her small house. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she just stared at the Minnesota stars. Eight year old Katie was at her first sleep over and Kendall was at hockey practice. Just ten minutes ago, James had been over. He faked being sick to the other guys so he could spend time with is new secret girlfriend. James snuck into her room and they hung out for a while (maybe made-out a little…) They were having a great time, until they heard Madelyn's mom and dad starting to yell at each other. That's when James knew he just had to hold her, no talking was needed. _

_When Madelyn realized what time it was she forced James to leave. He protested on leaving her there alone, but he knew how angry Kendall would be if he saw James there. So here she was, alone on the roof, listening to her parents argue, hearing mean things come from her dad about her, Kendall, and one thing about Katie. _

_She heard the door slam shut and the fighting stopped. She thought one of them left, but she heard feet rushing up the stairs, then a loud banging coming from her door. "Go away!" Madelyn yelled. She spotted Mrs. Mitchell's van leaving the driveway. It must have meant Kendall was the one at the door._

"_Let me in."_

"_No!" she had to yell so he could hear her from the roof._

"_Sis, please."_

"_No!"_

_Eventually the banging stopped. Madelyn rested her head back on her knees. She bit her lip. She listen to the silent night. Why was she shutting Kendall out?_

"_Madelyn!"_

"_Ah!" the brunette was startled from Kendall's appearance. She wasn't expecting him to go back outside and climb the tree by her balcony. "Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." She tried to calm her breath._

"_Maddie, you can't shut me out. I'm your older brother. You still trust me don't you." Kendall's eyes pleading with the younger girl._

"_Of course. I'll trust you as long as your there for me. There's just been a lot on my mind, and their fighting doesn't help…" Madelyn sighed and patted the spot by her. Kendall sat down by her, automatically wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and started telling him everything that's been on her mind, excluding James._

_(((End of Flashback)))_

Over Kendall's shoulder, Madelyn could see that the blonde girl was still glaring.

"Problem?" Madelyn smirked.

"Excuse me?"

Kendall's grip on Madelyn loosened as he turned his head slightly so he could see the other girl. Kendall left his arm on Madelyn's shoulder and made them both face the other girl. "Maddie, this is my girlfriend, Jo. Jo, this is Maddie, my sister."

"You have two sisters? Why didn't she come to LA with you?" Jo asked, completely ignoring Madelyn.

"Now that you think about it… Why didn't you?" Kendall gave Madelyn a confused look.

"Maybe if you would've said bye when you were leave then you would know," the brunette hissed.

"I was mad."

"Doesn't give you the right to do that or what you're doing now," she was referring to Jo, but Kendall can find that part out from Amber.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to say hi to the others. Go back to being all 'in love' with you _girlfriend_ ," Madelyn waved as she walked off. She went straight to the smoothie bar, were James was ordering. (More like flirting with the girl that worked there. A plastic red head.) She waited for him to turn around, before grabbing his blue drink (Even though he likes the pink flavor better [All four of the other boys did.] He just didn't want to order it in front of the girl her was flirting with. Madelyn knew this.) and taking a sip, "Thanks."

"Hey! That's not co-" James froze, "Madelyn?" his voice shook as it cracked.

"Yup. The one and only: Madelyn Knight. Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Reasons."

"Are you living here now? Nice venom bites."

"Yup. Next door to you. Thanks."

"Awesome! Want to go back out?"

"What? No! Why would I go back out with you? What about you _'Hot Hollywood Girls'_?"

"Cause you love me and my hotness," James flashed his million dollar smile. "You're better than them," he winked at her.

"Still conceited I see. It's not longer cute. Well… Thanks for the smoothie. Have a not so great day!" Madelyn rolled her eyes. She went back to the lobby were Elizabeth and Michelle high-five her. They laughed, and Katie, who had went back over when Madelyn was talking to Kendall, pointed to Amber who was walking over to Kendall.

Amber kept thinking about what she was going to do. She knew it would be a good way to get revenge. The thing was, she thought she would fall putty into Kendall's hands after. She took a deep breathe before tapping Kendall on his shoulder like Maddie did. The second he turned around, she through her arms around his neck and smashed their lips together. All her emotions poured out into the rough kiss. Kendall's lips started working with hers and he placed his hands on her hips.

**Welllllllllllll. We'll just leave a little cliffhanger there. What's Jo going to do? When are they the boys going to find out about Hawk? More questions that I can't really think of. OH! I changed Danielle's name to Madelyn, because every time I tried to write Danielle it came out either: Madelyn, Danielyn, Madelle, and other crap. Review?**


	5. Ch: 2

_The second he turned around, she through her arms around his neck and smashed their lips together. All her emotions poured out into the rough kiss. Kendall's lips started working with hers and he placed his hands on her hips. _Out of instinct, Kendall licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Amber opened her mouth. Their tongues danced together once again, both forgetting the world at the moment. Kendall enjoying her apparently new tongue ring. Amber forgot all the wrong he did to her and they got lost in their own little world.

Jo's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock. The three teen girls chuckled as they walked over to the two making out. Madelyn smirked as she used her forefinger to push Jo's jaw up, closing her mouth.

"Leave it open and bugs will fly in, hun," Michelle snickered.

"KENDALL!" Jo shrieked when she came back to reality.

Kendall jumped and released Amber's waist, backing up. The pear stared at each other, reading their every thought.

"I never b-br-"

Amber cut him off. She had a huge smirk on as she looked at Jo, "How does it feel to be the other girl? The one he's cheating on the first one with? Kendall and I are a couple," she directed her attention back to Kendall, "but we are done now. I'm not going to be the girl you go to when you're in Minnesota while Jo is the one you're with here."

"I-I was never planning to do that. I would never use you like that."

"Sureee. There's more surprises for you and the other boys," Amber winked.

"Wow. Amber has lost it. Poor Jo," Logan mumbled to Carlos from their spots a couple of feet away from the other teens.

"Yeah. That's really mean thing to do. He forgot. It doesn't mean she can do that," Carlos whispered back.

Elizabeth, Michelle, and Madelyn turned around, facing the other two members of Big Time Rush. "Correction, she has EVERY right. Considering he cheated," Michelle glared.

"Last time I checked, they were dating when she kissed him. People who date can kiss. She didn't so anything wrong," Elizabeth growled. She was NEVER mean, but you say something about one of her best friends and she can turn from friendly to evil.

"But he did. Amber has not lost it. The only one who has lost it is Kendall. He's getting the out come of cheating. I suggest you shut your mouths about our best friend," Madelyn held up her blue drink, "or this will be all over both of you."

Logan and Carlos gulped. They both looked away, then Logan looked back.

"Try me. I will do it."

The two boys backed away slowly.

"Good boys," the three smirked, turning back to Amber.

"Hmm. Your surprise should be here by now," Amber looked around. She smiled when she saw the person she was looking for talking to Bitters. The grumpy man made his way into the pool area. He went over to the spot were everyone normally gathered around to sing.

"Attention! Hawk Records is here to make an announcement!" Bitters yelled. Hawk and Gustavo appeared at his side.

Elizabeth leaned over to whisper to Michelle, "What's he doing here with Hawk?"

"I don't know. Hawk didn't tell me he would be here too."

"Everyone knows the carnival is tonight, right?" Hawk asked. Everyone cheered in response. "Good. I have a new bands. Girls, why don't you come over here?"

"That's our cue," Madelyn smiled and the four walked over to their new boss.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Alright. The band's name is Toxic Meltdown. The name just randomly came to us one day. I'm Michelle Lawson, and I'll be playing the bass guitar most of the time."

"Amber Wilson, I play the lead guitar. Our music style varies a lot."

"I'm Elizabeth Braxton. I'll be playing the drums, cause they are loud and awesome!"

"And I'm Madelyn Knight," some people gasped at hearing her last name, "I'll mostly be singing. Is my last name familiar? Yes, Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush is my brother. Another thing most people don't know, mainly Kendall, is that I dated James Diamond," Madelyn's smiled grew bigger as she saw James spit out his new smoothie all over the girl he was hitting on and Kendall's angry eyes. "That's right big brother, I had my first boyfriend behind your back and it was one of your best friends. Ever wonder why I didn't eventually start bringing a guy around?"

"Okay, Madelyn, you've had your fun. Anyways, Toxic Meltdown will be performing at the carnival after Big Time Rush. They hope to see you there and got everyone at the Palm Woods VIP seat at the show, along with VIP parking. That's all," Hawk turned to the girls, "I'll send a limo for you later. Gustavo has agreed to let the boys ride with you, seeing as we don't want to separate brother and sister," Hawk smirked at the bigger man, who seemed to be pissed.

"Yay!" Michelle said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Here comes Kendall," Elizabeth mumbled as Gustavo and Hawk made their exit.

"What the hell?" Kendall roar as soon as he was in front of the girls.

"To which part?" Madelyn's smirk just kept growing.

"All of it! Everything! You guys are working for Hawk? And you," he pointed angrily at Madelyn, "You dated James, knowing he was a player and one of my best friends!"

"Why can't you be happy that we got a record deal? That's what a person who truly cared about someone would be! I dated James because he was completely different when he was with me… He was just amazing…" the brunette's eyes drifted to the tallest member of Big time Rush's eyes, who had made his way over to the people arguing to explain himself to Kendall.

She wasn't lying. He was different when he was with her. If you looked at him when he wasn't with her, you would think he was a self-centered jerk who wanted to be a singer. With her he was sweet, caring, and thought more about her than being a singer. You could ask Michelle, Elizabeth, or Amber. They had all been around the two teens when they were together.

_(((Flashback)))_

_Kendall had texted Amber to meet him at the ice ring, that he and James were playing hockey. When she got there, she saw James fixing his hair and talking to a mirror. He was saying things like: "I'm the hottest thing out there." "I only love you." "No one's better than you."_

_Amber just rolled her eyes and walked over to Kendall, giving him a hug and a simple peck on the lips. Her arms staying locked on his waist. She glanced back at James. He now had a huge grin on his face, his phone in his hand and not the mirror. Amber smiled, she knew who he got a text from. She giggled as she and Kendall left to go on a date._

_Later James found himself at the door of Madelyn's dad's house. The second his secret girlfriend of fourteen months answered the door, he pulled her into a loving hug. They stood like that for a while; James rocked them back and forth. "I love you," James mumbled, his head in her hair. Taking in her sent, everything that is Madelyn._

"_I love you too," the small girl smiled._

"_Awe!" Elizabeth and Michelle cooed from behind Madelyn._

_The couple chuckled and went inside. "You're staying at your dad's this weekend?"_

_"Yeah. He's never here so when I want to hang out with the girls, without Kendall coming in every two seconds, I come here. I also come here so I can spend time with you and not be all jumpy about Kendall coming or your mom walking by every five seconds at your house."_

_James just smiled and kissed her cheek. The four teens hung out for the rest of the night. When Amber got there, Elizabeth and Michelle were laying in front of the TV while James and Madelyn were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. James leaning against one of the couches arm rests and Madelyn in between his legs, leaning on his chest. His arms around her. She stood there a while and watched as every few minutes James would lean down and Madelyn would turn her head as they shared a kiss. This made the black hair girl smile hugely and take a picture of the couple with her phone._

_(((End of Flashback)))_

"I do care about you, and I would be extremely happy for you if it was a different producer! You know he is Rocque Records enemy and is trying to put Gustavo out off business! He's evil too! He _kidnapped_ us! I'll deal with James later."

"Whatever, Kendall. Be mad because it's not going to change anything. Just… Leave me alone."

"No! I'm going to yell at you until I can't yell anymore! Then I'm going to yell at James for freaking dating you without telling me!"

"You know what, Kendall? I… I… Don't want to be related to you!" Madelyn was about to say something else, but she changed her mind because it would be a lie if she said it. "I don't care about what else you have to say. Bye…" the girl took off running to the lobby. The other teen girls glared before going after her. To tell the truth, all of them thought it was going to have a worse out come.

Kendall sighed. He turned to look at James, shaking his head.

"Hello, Kendall? Confused girlfriend over here," Jo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry… About all of that. You know I love you. We've been together for a year."

"And you dated her how long?" Jo snapped.

Kendall avoided her eyes. James was kind of mad at Kendall too so he said, "He dated Amber for four years, but if you don't count the year he dated both of you, then just three years," James and Kendall glared at each other.

"You dated my baby sister," Kendall hissed. "What happened to the bro code?"

"You dated her best friend," James growled back. "There's a girl code too, but Maddie didn't care because Amber was happy with you. You shouldn't care if she was happy with me. Isn't there a family code or something also?"

Kendall groaned in annoyance and turned his back to James to talk to Jo, but she wasn't there. He raised his eyebrow. "Where'd she-" he didn't finish his sentence because he felt his phone vibrate. Slipping it out of his pocket, he saw it was from Jo.

_1 new msg: Babe;)  
Srry. I had to go film NTH. Luv u.  
__**-Jo**_

Kendall groaned again. He glared at James before heading his way back up to 2J. James sighed and sat on one of the closest chairs. Logan and Carlos walked over to him, patting his back and sitting by him.

**Well that's all for this chapter:] I think it's shorter than the other two? Oh well. I'll try to update this story at least every Wednesday. Review PLEASEEEE! Anonymous review are enabled too! :]**


	6. Ch: 3

The four girls sat on the floor of 3J's main room. It was full of packed and unpacked boxes. Their things had arrived when they were talking to the guys. Everything was there but a couch, dining room chairs, and table. They planned on going furniture shopping tomorrow. None of them had said anything since they got back from the pool.

"That was..." Elizabeth broke the silence, but trailed off.

"Interesting...?" slight sarcasm could be heard in Amber's voice.

"More like a horrific disaster," Michelle muttered.

Madelyn groaned and fell back onto the teal carpet floor, "I'm starting to think that-"

Amber cut her off, "You don't want to be here or around them anymore?"

"To late for that. We already signed contracts and recorded some demos," Michelle sighed.

"That's why the plan was to become bigger than them faster. Eventually they wouldn't be famous enough to stay a band. Look at the bright side, that turned out extremely better than we thought it would be," Elizabeth tried to cheer her friends up.

Michelle gave a little smile and place an arm around her small friend's shoulder. Amber crawled over to Madelyn and laid down by her, resting her hair on the brunette's shoulder.

"I also don't think we were ready to be here," Madelyn bit her bottom lip. The silence was the other three's agreement.

"No turning back now," Michelle whispered.

"It's ice cream and music blast time," Elizabeth stood with a smile.

Amber giggled, "You always have the best ideas and plans."

**_2J_**

A very excited Katie Knight burst through the apartment door of 2J which contained four mad and depressed boys, none of them near each other. Carlos sat by the swirly slide, helmet and pouting face on. James and Kendall's faces held the same furious and disappointed expressions. James was laying down on the orange couch. Kendall sat at the counter by the kitchen, and Logan had his thinking face on at the dining room table. Katie just kept her huge smile on.

"Guess what?" the small girl waited for a reply. She didn't get one. "Fine. I'll just tell you! Dak Zevon is going to perform at the carnival!" Still she go no reply. The only thing that changed was, James and Kendall started to glare at each other.

"What? Are you going to try and date Katie too?" Kendall's voice leaked with venom.

"Well, she does have a crush on me, but I'm not a pedophile," James hissed back.

"I do not!" Katie screeched. "Kendall, get over it! He dated Maddie. So freaking what? They were a cute couple! Now don't ruin my happy mood. I got to get my Dak Zevon poster for him to sign!" Katie ran to her room only to come back out, "I suggest you guys get ready. It's almost time to go."

**_The Limo_**

Toxic Meltdown each had on a different neon color of skinny jeans; Michelle's blue, Madelyn's purple, Elizabeth's red, and Amber's green. Their new stylist had shown up at their apartment with clothes for each girl. All of them wore black shirts that hung off of the left shoulder. In white letters that looked like dripping blood, it said Toxic Meltdown. Each also wore black Vans, knowing Kendall's obsession with them. The stylists insisted on doing their make-up, but they refused, doing it themselves. They also did their own hair.

They were not going to deny that they are excited to perform at the carnival. The girls just had to survive to car rides with the boy, there and back. Each girl held their breath as the four members of Big Time Rush and Katie climb in on the opposite side.

Hawk placed his head in, "Have some fun before you perform. It shake the nerves off. Oh! We are going to miss it!" Hawk disappeared then reappeared when the radio started. Katie's, Toxic Meltdown and Big Time Rush's eyes widen as one of the radio DJs spoke.

"This next song is from Toxic Meltdown, a new band from Hawk Records," the first one said.

"Looks like this is the first time for one of their songs to be on the radio! I hope they are listening!" the other one said with much more enthusiasm.

"I heard they caused a scene at the Palm Woods Hotel, apparently Toxic Meltdown's Madelyn Knight is none other than the sister of newly hit celebrities Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight and dated James Diamond behind his back. Ouch! Also turns out Kendall's the real player of the band. Dating two girls bro? Really? No," the first one spoke again.

"I hope someone got their not-so-nice-reunion on tape. I'll have to look for a YouTube video later. In the mean time here their new debut song, _Gonna Get Caught_!" **_(A/N: by Demi Lovato for those who may not know.)_**

The instrumental starting began. "Surprise! That's why I had you girls do some recording! I called in and set it up for you to listen to on the way to the carnival. Enjoy!" with that Hawk shut the door and Madelyn's voice started.

**Maddie: **_You reel me in with your smile  
You make me melt with your voice_

Madelyn blushed as James stared at her_. _

**Amber:**_ Now I've been gone now for a while  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice_

All of the girls were glaring at Kendall now.

**Elizabeth: **_And I don't wanna pay the cost  
_**Maddie: **_But it be best if you get lost  
Cause we know you'll never change_

**All:**_ Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

**Michelle:**_ You promise me all of your time  
_**Amber:**_ I guess I'm not they only one_

Amber mumbled her lyrics along with the song as she stared directly into Kendall's green orbs.

**Maddie:**_ But see it's my heart on the line  
this time  
I'm your number one or I'm gone_

**All:**_ Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

**Maddie: **_Go and try to get me back_

Madelyn smirked as she sung along as well, challenging James.

**Amber, Elizabeth, Michelle: **_(You won't get me back, you wont get me back)  
_**Maddie:**_ I wont forget about our past, no!  
Never had the guts to leave  
Now your making it, now your making it  
Much easier you for me to see_

_And don't tell that you sorry_  
_For breaking every inch of my heart_  
_I should've known from the start_  
_Now it's time to get lost_

James' face held nothing but guilt as they listened to the song.

**All:**_And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had you shot  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

The sing faded into the background. No one talked. Big Time Rush's eyes were still wide, but Toxic Meltdown (and Katie) had huge smiles on their faces now. Elizabeth was the first to squeal, "Oh my gosh! That was our song! Oh my gosh! On the RADIO!" All four of the girls laughed and agreed on how awesome they thought it was. Soon after their song ended, Born This Way by Lady Gaga was next. The teen girls looked at each other and bust out singing the chorus.

_"I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way"_

Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James gave them weird looks. James shook his head and said, "Why are you singing that song? I didn't you guys were a fan of _her." **(A/N: I'm not saying they hate her or I don't! Love Lady Gaga:) I just need another reason for the girls to be mad. Never dis a girl and her music.)**_

Logan was the next to speak, "She's… Weird. Have you not seen the way she dresses?"

"And some people wonder if she's a dude!" Carlos added. Kendall nodded in agreement.

The limo came to a stop. Madelyn glared at the four guys across from her, "At least her music is better than yours."

"Weird is cool!" Elizabeth said in a slight defensive way. Toxic Meltdown exited the limo, Katie following right be hind her.

"Maddie! You got to let me meet Dak Zevon! The last time I met him, I had to save his butt from fan girls and didn't get an autograph!" Katie gave her older sister her best puppy pout she could make.

The brunette smiled and rubbed Katie's head, "Of course."

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" Katie jumped excitedly.

The guys weren't far behind them. Carlos and James gave Kendall weird looks. Logan went a head and asked what they were thinking, "Since when does Katie not act evil? She being really out of character for herself."

Kendall shrugged, "Maddie's a girl. She brings out the little girl in Katie."

"Oh. Well, I got to go meet Sasha!" Carlos smiled, before sprinting away.

"Wasn't she a fake girlfriend?" James asked.

Logan nodded, "But Carlos is giving her a second chance as long as she acts like herself."

"Oh."

"Logan! There you are! Let's go have some fun," Camille linked her arm with Logan's and dragged him off.

The awkward air flew around the only two boys of Big Time Rush. Both boys eyes looking anywhere but at each other. James put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. Kendall bit his lip as he searched to find Jo somewhere. When he finally spotted her, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Uhm… There's Jo so… Uh, I guess I'll see you before the show," Kendall said quickly and rushed over to his girlfriend.

James rolled his eyes, but then they widened. The four girls had distracted him from asking the smoothie bar chick to be his date. Now he was alone and dateless. _James Diamond is NEVER dateless,_ he thought. James groaned and walked farther into the carnival, planning on finding a date.

He looked all around him, hoping to find someone of his standards. He made eye contact with a brunette by the Ferris Wheel. _'Bingo!'_ he thought to himself as he 'turned his swag on' and walked over to her. He had his pick up lines and smile ready.

**Okay! So that's all for this chapter! Sorry it's so late! The edit thin was being a douche last week so I just gave up and went to bed. I was planning on working with it on the weekend, but I had some plans come up. The edit thing is still being mean so there might be some mistakes. Want exciting news? KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER! :D Awesome? Great? I think so! That was March 29, 2011 at 5:25p.m. :D I'm still spazzin:) Anyways, Review PLEASE. Only one person is reviewing :[**


	7. Ch: 4

"So... What do you guys wanna ride first?" Michelle asked.

"Hmm. There are so many to pick from! Fun overload!" Elizabeth squealed like a kid at the candy shop. Her smile was so huge on her face that the other three teens and preteen were starting to wondering if it hurt. After about a couple of hours of riding, Toxic Meltdown was announced to go get ready for their performance. The speakers that once were booming with music said, "For those who are watching the show, head to your seats. Dak Zevon will be on soon."

Katie squealed and the other girls laughed, making their way to the stage. Michelle glanced at Amber who had stopped laughing. She had concern written all over her face for her other friend. Her eyes followed Amber's. Kendall and Jo were coming out of the Tunnel Of Love, Logan and Camille right behind them. She bit her lip and put an arm on the other girl's shoulder. Amber gave a sad smile and they walked like that to backstage.

"I got to say, I'm kind of excited to meet Dak myself. He's cute," Madelyn gave a small giggle and blush. The other members if Toxic Meltdown smirked at her. "What? Not like any of you don't think that too."

Katie tugged on Madelyn's shirt to get her attention. "Maddie! There he is," Katie pointed at the black hair teen standing near the stage entrance. The younger girl dragged her sister over to the guy.

Elizabeth grinned evilly. "I've got an idea!" Michelle and Amber glanced at each other with slightly widen eyes. "Awe. C'mon! It's not bad!"

They shrugged. "Shoot," Amber said.

"Maddie said she thought Dak was cute right?" The other two nodded. "Well look at her! She's laughing and making those eyes. We should get her to date him! She can do it to get over James completely and along with it to make him jealous."

"I don't know about that," Amber frowned.

"She's not over James yet. Remember how her dating a couple of guys back home went? We don't want her to get hurt again. I'm glad she didn't see him with that girl."

"Which is why moving on is good for her!" Elizabeth gave them puppy dog eyes.

Both sighed and said, "Fine." Elizabeth cheered and did a happy dance. She always loves to making people happy, and she had a feeling Madelyn was going to feel a lot better.

Katie left to go take her seat in the crowed with Kyle, and Abigail Brooks, her new friend, who she was starting to think of as her best friend. Kyle smiled, slyly and winked at Katie. Abigail pulled her blonde hair back in a ponytail, smiling at her friend, and hugged her. Katie showed her the autographed picture and both girl squealed. Kyle rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"Kat, I love your family. I mean with Kendall being your brother, we get to see his three hot best friends everyday along with other hot guys. With Maddie being here we can meet hot guys without getting freaked out on, and have girl time."

"Well, we won't be able to hang with the guys around her. That's gross by the way. Carlos, James, and Logan are not hot!"

"Wow, you two. Dak is about to go on," Kyle pointed to the stage.

**_Backstage_**

"Dude! Never again!" Carlos laughed as the came out of their shared dressing room. While the girl each got their own room, and the boys had to share one. Logan and Carlos shared a room like James and Kendall shared a room.

They made their way over to Toxic Meltdown, were Madelyn had a huge mile wide smile on. Definitely looking like some school girl fan. Carlos was the first to say something as he tapped on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some after your performance?"

"Uhm. Nope. What happened to the girl you were suppose to go meet up with?"

"Awe. Why? She doesn't like corn dogs so things would never work between us."

"Either way, my answer is still no."

Carlos put on his famous pout face, "Why?"

"Because I'm a supportive friend, and you are not my type," the first part was true, but the last part Elizabeth had trouble believing if it was the truth or not. Carlos was extremely nice and would do anything for others, exactly like Elizabeth. But both of them would put friends first. That meant she would just have to date someone else if she wanted a boyfriend. She has been having a bunch of romantic dreams lately.

"What does being a supportive friend have to do with anything? How am I not you're type? We are a lot a like."

Madelyn's smile fell. She reached for Elizabeth's hand, hoping it would help her feel better. The older girl bit her lip, "It just does and you're not. Okay? Now, we really want to watch Dak so, uhm, bye?"

Carlos made a wine noise and went towards James and Kendall's dressing room with Logan, they could hear them yelling at each other. Amber glanced around awkwardly, "I guess we'll just chill back here and watch. I remember how much you hate big crowds, Michelle."

"Yeah. I just don't like 'em. I'm not claustrophobic though so it's weird."

"Did he just really ask me out?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am, he did," Madelyn chuckled.

"Wow. Weird."

The other three hummed in agreement. "I think it's very immature that he dumped that other girl over corn dogs," Michelle rolled her eyes. "Do you like corn dogs?"

"Yeah, but I like pizza better."

"Shhh! Dak is singing!" now Madelyn was the one squealing. Michelle, Elizabeth, and Amber just laughed and rolled their eyes.

_**Kendall and James' Dressing Room**_

"Why can't you FREAKING get OVER IT!" James yelled back at Kendall, who had brought up the fact that he date Madelyn again. Both up in each other's faces again. Close to physically fighting.

"Because she's my BABY SISTER!"

"No, Katie IS you baby sister! Madelyn is not that much younger!"

"BOTH are my baby sisters! How'd you break up with Maddie? Cheat on her? Text? Have someone else do it for you?"

"No! I would never cheat on her and we talked in person."

"I bet you were rude to!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!" They heard four girl voices yell at them from outside the room. The two teen boys were shouting pretty loud.

"Want to explain why they think that?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe… I was kind of a jerk. I didn't mean for it to come out that way! I thought that if I acted that way, it would be easier to forget and get over her," James whispered the last part. He truly didn't really want to break up with the girl but he felt like it needed to be done.

Kendall sighed and ran a shaky hand threw his shaggy blonde hair, "Okay. I'm done with this. That does not mean I forgive you, but I don't want to talk about this ever again. I'm not even sure if I'll ever want to talk to you again." Those words cutting straight through James' heart. Only two best friends left. No Madelyn and now no Kendall.

Logan and Carlos had opened the door to hear what both James and Kendall had last said. Their jaws dropped and eyes widened. "Y-You're not l-leaving the band are y-you?" James stuttered.

"No. It's our turn to sing."

"Big Time Rush to the stage!" the speakers announced right on time.

Big Time Rush sang _'Til I Forget About You_ and _Boyfriend_. None of them smiled or glanced at each other. Their fans and friends could tell something was off, way off. They didn't give much effort into their dance moves. James voice cracked a little on some notes. He really didn't want to loose Kendall as a friend. They were the first two to meet out of the group. He couldn't believe Kendall was ready to just leave him in the dust just for dating Madelyn. They said their thank you to the fans and rushed off stage. Jo was standing far away from Toxic Meltdown, arms crossed, and glaring daggers. She ran up to Kendall.

"Are you okay, babe? Something wasn't right about your performance."

Kendall stared at the wall behind her, "Uhm, Jo?"

"What?"

"I think we should break up for a bit."

"WHAT? Why?"

"It's just a bad time…"

"This is your fault!" Jo pointed at Amber and stormed away.

To tell the truth, Toxic Meltdown felt bad for causing most of this. They didn't think it would affect their performance. The four girl stared at the ground as they passed the boys to go one stage. They quickly got into their places and started the song. Little did they know that Big Time Rush went into the VIP area to watch them.

"Hey we are Toxic Meltdown," Michelle waved.

"And we will be singing, _Beggin' On Your Knees_," Madelyn smiled.

**Madelyn:** _You had it all  
The day you told me  
Told me you want me  
_**Amber:** _I had it all  
But let you fool me  
Fool me completely  
_**Michelle:** _I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
_**Madelyn:**_ Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention__  
_**_  
_****All: **_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
I'll mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
One day you'll be begging on your knees for me  
_

**Elizabeth:** _So watch your back  
Cause you don't know where or when I could get you  
_******Madelyn:**_ I set the trap and when I am done  
You will know what I have been through  
Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now  
I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

******All:**_ One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
I'll mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

**Michelle:**_ I__ know I'm being bitter__  
But I'm gonna drive you under_  
_Cause you just don't, don't_  
**Madelyn & Amber: **_Don't deserve a happy ever after_  
_Cause of what you did to me_  
_After you told me_  
_You never felt that way_  
_And it's only just a game_

**All:** _You had it all_  
_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me_  
_I'll mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

Each girl breathed heave as they finished the song off. They had huge smiles on their faces. They had their song played on the radio and did a live show for the first time in one day! Awesome, right? One problem. Madelyn caught James' eyes in hers. His beautiful hazel eyes had pain and hurt mixed in them. A kind she has never seen before. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't love him anymore or that seeing him this way didn't hurt her. She quickly glanced down when she realized his arm was wrapped around another brunette. They said thank you to the crowd and ran back stage.

"That was AMAZING!" Elizabeth jumped up and down.

"That was pretty freaking cool," Michelle smiled.

"I can't wait to do that again!" Amber giggled. Madelyn just nodded her head and grabbed her water.

**Well that's alllllllllllllllllllll! :] I didn't update last Wed cuz I updated on a different day that week. I wanted to get back on track. Thank you for the nice reviews! :D Moreee of those? Pleaseee? P.S. I was talking to Amber about this and she said she loves it:]**


	8. Ch: 5

Madelyn quietly drank her water. Normally the others would've noticed that something was wrong, but they were extremely happy about their performance. She looked around her. Happy people everywhere. She sighed and moved the strand of brunette hair out of her face. Madelyn spotted James making his ways towards her. She held her breath, not ready to face him. Her eyes literally begging him to turn around and leave her alone.

The girl jump at the sound of Hawk's voice scared her, not knowing he was in front of them. She looked back up and James was walking away. "Great job girls! That was amazing! Okay, the next step for today is to get comfortable in you pajamas for the camp fire jam at the Palm Woods," Hawk grinned evilly.

"Okay," the four girls said in union.

Dak walked up to them, "Mind if I steal Maddie away?"

"Yes, we do mind," Amber said.

"Yeah. She's ours. We don't want you to steal her from us," Elizabeth slightly pouted.

"Uhm. Guys, he meant only for a minute, not forever," Michelle smirked.

"Oh," the other two mumbled, both blushing.

"I knew that..." Amber grumbled.

"You can take her. We will be in the limo, Maddie," Michelle winked at the brunette girl. Madelyn rolled her eyes, but smile a little. The other three members of Toxic Meltdown headed to the exit. Elizabeth giggled when Amber turned around to give Madelyn a thumbs up.

"So, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some dinner with me?" his voice was filled with hope.

Madelyn frowned, "I can't. We have to go back to the Palm Woods."

"Better luck next time?"

"Totally," she smiled at him.

Dak's face lit up, "Awesome! Should we swap numbers?" Madelyn nodded and handed him her phone. He gave her his. They gave each other their's back and went their separate ways.

**_Limo_**

The other three girl laughed as the opened the limo doors. All froze when they saw Kendall sitting on their side of the limo.

"What the hell?" Amber hissed.

"He's being stubborn and wants to sit over there," Logan explained. "Seeing as he wont suck it up and be friends with James."

"Fine. Then I'm sitting on that side because I don't want to be around him," Amber glared at the blonde.

"Am-" Kendall started, but quickly gave up. Amber sat down by Logan. Katie climbed off of Kendall's lap over to her so the black hair teen wouldn't be alone. Michelle and Elizabeth left a gap between them and Kendall. They sat in silence until Madelyn got to the limo.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Wh-?"

"Kendall doesn't want to be by me," James looked up for the first time, his eyes still looking hurt and distant.

Madelyn sighed and sat by Kendall. She bit the inside of her cheek. She needed to have a calm talk with her brother, but that seemed impossible lately. He acted like his anger issues have gotten worse.

"Soo," Elizabeth started with a teasing voice, "what did Dak want?" She suggestively waggled her eyebrows.

Madelyn blushed and smiled, "He wanted to… Uhh," she stopped because she could feel Kendall's hard stare burning into her sides.

"Continue," he said in a harsh voice.

"He, uh, he just wanted," Madelyn glanced over at James, who had went back to staring at the window. She looked at her friends. They each gave her encouraging looks. "He wanted to know if I could go to dinner with him. I had to turn him down though."

"Had to or wanted to?" Kendall asked, hoping she didn't want to date Dak.

"Had to. Hawk told us we had something else to do."

Kendall groaned and rested his head on the window by him. "Figures."

"Wait, did you just imply that I'm a hoe?" Madelyn said jokingly.

"What? No! I wouldn't call you that. You're my sister!"

"Okay then…"

Again, the ride back to the Palm Woods was quiet. No one dared to break the silence. As soon as it pulled in front of the hotel, Katie made a beeline to the pool. She went to go find Kyle and Abigail who should have made it back by now.

Michelle chuckled a little, "You forgot to threaten that boy, Maddie."

"Oh yeah! I'll do it later," Madelyn shrugged. She figured one of the boys already scare him to death.

"Let's get in our Pjs!" Elizabeth cheered, running right past them on her way to the apartment. The two girls chuckled and turned to find Amber talking to Kendall. Michelle's eyes grew with hatred for the boy for hurting her friend.

"Just give up, Kendall..." Madelyn mumbles to herself. She has to admit it hurt to see her brother hurting even though she knows what he did was f-ked up.

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't call things off with Jo because you were here. I'm wasn't going to use you like that."

"Right. Because just like any other guy, you see a girl who looks hot to you, and completely forget about the girl you're dating."

"That's not how it happened," Kendall ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Really? Then you remembered you were dating me, but didn't care?"

"No!"

"Whatever. I'm done. Bye," Amber crossed her arms, walking past him. Michelle and Madelyn gave her sympathetic smiles and the three followed in Elizabeth's steps. The four members of Toxic Meltdown changed into their pajamas, discussed which songs they were thinking about singing, kicked back, and watched movies until 8 p.m. when it was time for the camp fire. They went down to the pool to find half of the Palm Woods gathered around a simple fire.

Madelyn felt a little chilly in her white Pokemon shorts and blue Pikachu tank. She brought her white and yellow sweeter for when it gets cold and her Pikachu plushie to cuddle with. She imagined Elizabeth was a little cold as well seeing as she wore her pink Mickey Mouse tank and shorts with a flat hat. She brought a Mickey Mouse sweeter too. Amber wore her black Suzumiya Haruhi shirt that said, "Just Do As The Girl Says" and black and white checkered pajama bottoms, orange head band like Haruhi, and her long sleeve button up. Michelle wore a red Adventure Time shirt, red and black checkered pajama bottoms, a Jake beanie, and her black cardigan.

"Who is singing first?" a dude with a guitar asked.

"You guys should go first," a girl with chocolate dark, curly hair, who sat next to Logan said.

"Nah. None of us are in the mood," Logan said in a weak voice.

"Guitar Dude! Talk 'em into it!" some random person said.

"No can do, bro. If they don't want to then they don't have to," the guy with the guitar said.

"We'll do it," Amber raised her hand slightly. She looked at the other girls to make sure it was okay with them.

"Okay!" Guitar Dude smiled.

"Just a second though," Michelle said as the girls formed a group huddle.

"So which song are we doing?"

"Well we decided between-" Amber began, but Madelyn cut her off.

"I think we should sing Everybody Hurts."

"Why?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing," Madelyn gave them a reassuring smile.

"Okay, " the other three cooed.

"Any other instruments you will need?" Guitar Dude asked.

"Two acoustic guitars and a keyboard?" Michelle said as he handed her his and grabbed another one, which Amber excepted. Elizabeth stepped up to take the keyboard. They four sat down and slowly began their song. Madelyn looked at James as she sang the first few lyrics, but looked away soon after.

**Madelyn:** _Don't know, Don't know if I can do this on my own  
Why do you have to leave, me  
It seems, I'm losing something deep inside of me  
Hold on, onto me  
Now I see  
Now I see_

******All:**_Everybody hurts some days  
Its okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts  
Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And its okay  
La di da di da  
Its okay_

******Amber:**_ It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
_******Michelle:**_ When you're gone  
I can't breathe  
_******Madelyn:**_ And I know you never meant to make me feel this way  
This can't be happening to me  
__Now I see (now I see)  
__Now I see_

******All:**_ Everybody hurts some days  
Its okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts  
Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And its okay  
La da la da la  
It's okay  
La la la la la_

******Michelle: **_So many questions so much on my mind  
_******Amber: **_So many answers I can't find  
_******Madelyn: **_I wish I could turn back the time  
I wonder why_

******All:**_ Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
It's okay to be afraid (afraid)_

******All**_: __Everybody hurts  
__Everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_  
_La la la la la It's okay_

******All:**_ Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
_******Michelle:**_ Everybody hurts some day (yeah we all feel pain)  
Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay  
_******Madelyn:**_ Can someone take me away to a better place  
_******All: **_Everybody feels this way  
It's okay  
La di da di da It's okay  
La la la la la It's okay  
La di da di da It's okay  
La la la la la It's okay_

The song drifted to an end and the others cheered, except for Big Time Rush. James looked up at Madelyn hoping to talk with his eyes, but she was smiling and talking with Michelle. He glanced at his band mates. Logan seemed to be eyeing Michelle and Madelyn too, Kendall was off in his own world, and Carlos was talking to himself.

Madelyn sighed and slipped her sweeter on. She hoped the song would help the guys see that they did need to let their feelings effect their music

"You guys should sing!" Elizabeth blurted out, she too putting on her sweeter.

"Yeah," Amber said.

"I agree," Michelle commented.

"Or are you to afraid, knowing that we showed you up?" Madelyn smirked.

"I never turn down a challenge!" Carlos jumped up.

"Us either," the other boys mumbled.

"Great!" Amber handed the acoustic guitar to Kendall, and Michelle gave the other back to Guitar Dude. Elizabeth also handed him the keyboard to put up.

"I guess we'll sing _Stuck_?" Logan asked. The others nodded. James moved to his spot by Kendall, which is normally where Gustavo puts him when they sing that song. Carlos got on James other side and Logan by Carlos.

**Thatttttttttttttttt's alllllllllll:] Sorry I didn't have it up earlier. My mom was breathing down my shoulder and I didn't want her to see sooo... I had a longggggg not so done week :/ Will it ever end? Reviews make me feel better! :D Oh. P.S. Imma edit the last chapter after posting this. I was in a rush before so yeah.**

**PJS :D**

www. polyvore. com untitled_75/set?id=45927322


	9. Ch: 6

The ash brunette yawned as her eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for her clear contacts that covered her Hazel eyes to adjust to the light rays of the sun. She realized she was sitting up instead if laying down. Her face held confusion as she glanced around her. She saw Amber resting against the cushion of the circular bench that surrounded the pit fire, which had been put out. Elizabeth had her head in Amber's lap with her feet stretched out to the side. A blanket draped over her tan legs to keep them warm since she was wearing shorts. Her feet were in Michelle's lap. Madelyn blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing right. Michelle and Logan were leaning on each other, Logan's arm around the bleach blonde. Madelyn was about to get up, but someone stirred by her. Their arm around her waist, pulling her closer. That's when she realized her head was on someone's shoulder. She gazed up to find a bed head James; then down to the leather jacket resting on her legs. The previous night sinking back into her memory.

**(((_Flashback)))_**

_Toxic Meltdown wasn't surprised at how good Big Time Rush sang. They defiantly did better then what they did at the carnival. Madelyn was pretty sure it was because of the song they sang. She knew James eyes were on her, sending her and the others a silent thank you. When the song ended, the Palm Woods broke out into cheers, except for Toxic Meltdown and Jo, who was glaring at Amber. Michelle, being the one with a short temper, stood up and calmly walked over to Jo._

_"Would you please stop glaring at Amber?" she sad in a dangerously calm voice, but her eyes burned with fire._

_"Why should I? She's the reason Kendall broke up with me! Plus you ARE NOT the boss of me!" Jo stood up as well._

_"That is extremely immature. Only little kids say that. It's also immature of you to blame that on Amber. She does not control Kendall's actions. If she did, he NEVER would of even bothered to give you a second glance. He dumped you because you are a jealous, rude bi-"_

_"Michelle, that was uncalled for," Kendall cut her off, placing his hand on her shoulder._

_Roughly shaking his arm of she said,"Would you rather I tell you about how big of a pig you are?" she turned to glare at him. Kendall sighed and focused his gaze at his feet. "That's what I thought," she rolled her eyes and walked past him._

_"Kendall! You defended me!" Jo smiled at wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Kendall grabbed both her arms, pulling them away from him. "Jo... I stopped her because that was anger directed towards me, not you."_

_"B-but, Kendall..."_

_"Sorry," he mumbled before walking away._

_Amber had a huge smirk playing on her lips. Elizabeth had her arm around Michelle shoulder, smiling brightly. Then the small girl jumped up and down, "I got another idea!"_

_"What?" Madelyn asked for where she leaned against a tree._

_"Okay. To make Kendall even more ticked off, you should go talk to James, but you don't have to be nice! All Kendall will see is that you are talking to him. He'll be way to mad to see if your face looks mad."_

_Madelyn sighed, "Do I have to?"_

_"Do you want Kendall to feel like you guys did?" Elizabeth said, meaning Amber and Madelyn._

_"I guess."_

_"Great!" Elizabeth cheered._

_Madelyn let out a huff and walked towards James, who was currently talking to a curly, bleach blonde girl. He was working his million dollar smile as his hand creeped near her knee. Madelyn bit down on her tongue as she tapped on his shoulder. James turned around with a huge smile on his face when he saw Madelyn, probably thinking that she was going to forgive him. The blonde girl gave Madelyn a go to hell look when she saw how big and genuinely real James smile was._

_James glanced over his shoulder, "I'll see later Rebecca," he looked back at the girl in front of him, "Hey, Maddie-Boo." The blonde stared for a minute, and Madelyn waved at her with a smirk. Not that Madelyn would admit it, but she was thrilled to know she could still steal James away from any girl. The girl stomped away._

_"Uh, hey. We need to talk."_

_"Sure!" James put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Most people left to go back to their apartments so the seats by the fire are empty. Want to talk there?"_

_Madelyn avoided his eyes, "Sure." James grinned and dragged her with him to the seat. He pulled her into his lap. For a moment Madelyn felt like they were back in Minnesota, having a date by the fire place at her dad's house or on the roof of her mom's house. Madelyn shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She stood up out of his lap and sat down by him, leaving space between them. James sighed._

_"What do you want to talk about?"_

_"Why you're such a jerk," the Hazel eyed girl bluntly stated._

_"I am not!"_

_"Okay. Then why did you dump me by bragging about your stupid L.A. girls?" she hissed, while looking over at Kendall. His face was turning from a light shade of red to an even darker shade with anger. Kendall growled loudly and stormed away, Carlos following to help cheer him up. Madelyn sighed and looked away._

_"Maddie, I never meant for it to come out like that. You should know that. It was just easier to put it like that. You know that I loved you more than anything."_

_She thought for a second. He said loved not love. So she no longer has his heart? "You've always had a way with words when it comes to girl, but I'm sure they are always lies..." the brunette pulled her legs up to her chest._

_"I speak nothing but the truth to you."_

_Madelyn laughed bitterly, "More lies."_

_"Look, just for tonight can we look past all of this? I really missed you Maddie," James put his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on top of her head._

_"Whatever," she mumbled, eyes on Amber and Elizabeth, who were giving her encouraging smiled._

_"None of that was a lie. I really do love you. I want to give us a second chance. I don't care how pissed Kendall will be at me."_

_Madelyn sighed. Nope, he said love. She still owns his heart. "No," her voice sounded completely emotionless. "You're going to get a taste of what it's like to be lonely. To hurt so freaking bad."_

_"Mad-"_

_"Stop. I'll sit here with you, but I'm not talking to you about any of this. If I was to be talking to anyone about anything, I would be chasing Kendall around to get the truth from him."_

_James sighed and laid his head on hers, "Okay…"_

_Madelyn looked over at Michelle, who was talking to Logan. She decided to use her lip reading skills to see what they were talking about._

_"You know, Venus is the planet of love," Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

_Michelle smirked, "I don't believe in love. Its stupid and it only leads to pain. I've seen the out come."_

_"Oh…"_

_"I like Mars better, the planet of fire. Fire is beautiful."_

_Logan smiled, "You do have that fire in your blue eyes."_

_"I'll take that as a complement so thanks."_

_"So… Did you ever beat my score record back to school in Minnesota?"_

_"Pasted it along time ago."_

_Logan chuckled, "That's great."_

_Madelyn smiled as she watched the to talk and laughed. She could tell that Michelle liked him, but knew that the blonde would refuse to date him. This made Madelyn feel bad. She looked up at James. His eyes were closed._

_"I guess you fell asleep," she sighed and leaned into him, "I really wish we could go back to the better days in Minnesota… Those were the best."_

_Unknown to her was that James was awake… wishing the same thing._

**_(((__Flashback End__)))_**

The small girl squeezed her way out of James grip and jumped up. Taking his jacket with her. She took one look around her. She took her phone out of her black pajama bottoms and sent Michelle, Amber, and Elizabeth a texts.

_I'm going to head upstairs. See ya when you wake up._

She quietly made her way to the lobby. When she got through the doors, she took off running towards the stairs. She got to the second floor like a piece of cake, but when she was running down the hall, she ran into someone's hard chest, landing flat on her butt.

"Ughhh," Madelyn groaned rubbing her soar head.

"Sorry… Maddie?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Why were you running like you were in a marathon?"

"No reason," she mumbled.

Kendall held his hand out, "Here."

"Thanks," she avoided his eyes as he pulled her up.

"Who's jacket?" Kendall squinted his eyes slightly as if that would help him see it. "Wait... James'?"

"Yeah..."

"We still need to talk, Maddie."

She winced, "J-just don't y-yell at me. I've had enough of that from you…"

He sighed, "My place or yours?"

"Mine. No one is there."

"Okay."

And with that, the two walked into 3J to have a long talk.

**Ending it there:] Thanks for all the positive reviews! They're great! :D There's something I wanted to have a mini-rant about. Homophobia. There's this guy I use to like… He said something about this girl being bisexual on Facebook and it just really made me mad. Why is it that everyone goes crazy when they see two people of the same gender together? It makes me so mad. He's PROUD to be a freaking homophobic? Please just have respect. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Sorry. It's just that I have 5 bi friends and 2 gay… -sigh- Terrible mood…**

**Review please?**


	10. Ch: 7

Kendall dragged his feet across the floor to 3J's coffee tabled. He sat Indian style in front of it. Madelyn slowly following be hind, lying James' jacket on the coat rack. She walked over to one of the many cabinets. She pulled out two cup, neon green and neon purple. She quickly put ice and poured tea into both before going back to the coffee table, sitting in front of Kendall, legs resting on her knees.

"Thanks," Kendall said as she places the green cup in front of him. Her hazel eyes going in random spots in the room.

"So… Where do you want to start…?" Madelyn asked.

"When did you start dating James?"

"When I was fourteen."

"Just turned fourteen or about to be fifteen?"

"In the middle…"

"Was he a good boyfriend," Kendall's protective side was starting to pop out.

"The best… Just not the best at breaking up…" the brunette's bottom lip started to slightly quiver.

"What happened?" Kendall stood and went to sit by her, pulling his arm around her. She leaned against him. With that, Madelyn told him about the day he excepted Gustavo's offer.

Kendall was fuming, "He. Did. That. To. My. Little. Sister."

"Not like you're any better than him," she mumbled.

"That was an accident."

"Sure, whatever. She's my best friend and I had to watch her hurt. Move on before one of us starts yelling."

"Fine. What did you do after that."

"Well…" she began.

_(((Flashback)))_

_James rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek, "I got to go start packing. Later," and with that, he left. Madelyn just stared blankly where he use to be standing._

"_What just happened?" she asked herself, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly against her. Her head fell on her knees, silently sobs shaking her body._

_She didn't know how much time past before it started raining. "It's that just fucking great?" the bitter sarcasm left her lips. "Normally he'd kiss me in the rain, not break my heart," she mumbled, sadly. Her sobs turn into her bawling her eyes out._

_More time past before she realized it was almost pitch black outside. The only thing giving her light was the parks lamp which flickered every now and again._

"_Oh my gosh! Maddie?" a girl's voice called out. Madelyn could hear feet tapping against the rain. "What happened? I knew I should've come looking for you sooner, but you were with James so I thought it's be okay! Wait… Where is James?" the person sat down by the depressed girl, pulling her into a hug. _

_Madelyn knew who it was. She could tell all of her friends voices. She started crying into the other's shoulder, "H-he broke up with me, Gir…" the girl whimpered, crying harder._

_Elizabeth's eyes widen immediately. She helped the other brunette to her feet. She had to think for a minute. Amber was out with Kendall somewhere, and Michelle went home to spend some time with her brother, Alex (and the rest of her family.). Elizabeth like the rain so she was walking to Michelle's house, because her family was head over there to hang out with the other family. She kept one arm around Madelyn and used the other to send a text to the others._

_**To: Bubba :D  
**__Mason, plz come get me. I'm at the park on 5th__. It's an emergency!_

_**To: Amberrr :D  
**__S.O.S! Go to Michelle's house! NOW! Don't bring Kendall!_

_**To: Michelleee :D  
**__S.O.S! Be at you're house in a minute!_

_Just as she finished her last text, she heard a honk. She saw her brother's blue car. She quickly pulled Madelyn with her. Opening the back door, she carefully put the taller girl in and climbed in next. She saw Mason give her a worried look before drive down the road again._

"_Long story, bro," she sighed, arms back around the whimpering girl._

_The arrived at the Lawson's house in no time. Mason gave Madelyn a piggyback in to help Elizabeth out. In an instant, Michelle was by their side, Alex not far behind her._

_Michelle gasped at how broken her friend looked, "What happened?" _

_Jade Lawson, Michelle and Mason's sister, and Fiona Thomas, Elizabeth and Alex's step sister, appeared next._

"_What's wrong with you're friend?" they asked bitterly._

"_Shush!" their older siblings hissed._

"_Uhm, take her to my room Mason," Michelle pointed at the stair case. "Alex, will you wait down here until Amber gets here?" the boy nodded and the group made it up the stairs. Mason laid Madelyn down on Michelle's bed._

"_T-th-anks," the broken girl choked out. They decided not to say anything until Amber got there. They let the brunette get most of her cries out._

"_I'm here!" Amber busted through the door. Alex stood behind her._

"_Now explain," he crossed his arms, willing to hurt someone for his little sister's best friend._

_Michelle glanced at Madelyn. Only one thing could send the girl into this state. Something told her it just had to do with James so she asked, "Do you mind if we tell them?" the girl shook her head._

"_Well, she was dating James… Kendall's friend. She said he dumped her," Elizabeth whispered. Amber and Michelle gasped. No._

"_He was a jerk about it too! He wouldn't shut up about his stupid freaking LA girls!" Madelyn growled, shocking everyone._

_Alex and Mason's faces turned to anger frowns._

"_That's not how you break up with someone," Mason glared at the wall, he too willing to hurt someone for his little sister's friend._

"_Please don't tell Kendall, Carlos, or Logan!" Michelle pleaded._

"_Or harm James," Elizabeth added._

_(((End of Flashback))) __**[A/N/ Wow. That was a little to dramatic. Lol]**_

"All that happened from there was a blur. I remember Alex and Mason promising, Elizabeth's family leaving, but she stayed. I'm pretty sure Amber, Elizabeth, and Michelle stayed there until midnight just lying there in Michelle's bed with me. I think Mason carried me to his car and drove us back to dad's place."

Kendall's face was different shades of red. Madelyn wanted to cry. She sucked in her breathe and murmured, "Toothpaste, toothpaste, toothpaste…" She could feel the tears that threaten to fall disappear. **(A/N: IT REALLY WORKS!)**

Kendall chuckled, "What?"

"It's what you say if you don't want to cry. It makes it go away…"

"I see."

"Anyways, and I remember the next morning. Mom and Katie came by to say goodbye. Mom said you'd be over the next day because she and Katie were leaving earlier. I didn't leave my room at Dad's at all that day. Carlos and Logan came to say bye to us… I don't know if James did or not because Michelle and Elizabeth came into my room looking pretty freaking mad. Amber was with you at the moment. I waited, but you never came to say good bye. You left me. I was already hurt and you made it worse…"

Kendall sighed and held her tighter, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it better."

"I know," he mumbled.

"It also doesn't change what you did to Amber..."

"Okay, so maybe the LA sun did get to me. I admit it… I did forget. I thought I had broken up with her."

"Admitting it doesn't change anything either. You hurt her, just like James did me. Do you have any idea what I was thinking when a little birdie told us? I couldn't believe it. You never seemed like the type to do that to someone. Stupid LA and it's stupid fever with it's stupid girls."

"I'm really sorry," Kendall tried again.

"Still does-" she was cut off by her phone vibrating.

**2 New Msgs: Dak, Michelle :D**

_Will you join me for breakfast?  
__-Dak_

_Okay. Amber is getting her flirt on with Kyle's big bro ;)  
__Gir and I will be up in a few min.  
-SmartChick _

"Uhm, you got to go," she glanced back up at Kendall.

Kendall looked at the text over Madelyn's shoulder, "Are you going to go with Dak? And why would Amber flirt with Jakub? He's not her type."

"Yes, I'm going with Dak. That's none of your business. Neither is the fact that Amber is flirting with a guy. She's changed, you know? She's changed her type because being with someone similar to you would hurt her."

Kendall groaned and stood up. "It is my business if you're going with Dak."

"Not any more."

"Maddieeeee," he whined.

"Go," she pointed to the door.

"Fine. Don't blame me if Dak doesn't make it to your breakfast," Kendall said, evilly.

"Don't even," the brunette shook her head.

"Whatever you say."

She rolled her eyes as she gave him a small hug; then closed the door in his face.

"This is going to be a long week."


	11. Author Note

**Hey, guys! Long time no see, right? Sorry… I was kinda on vacation with my Dad and friend. When we got back I thought I should take a FanFiction break. It lasted way longer than I thought it would. Sorry! I saw how many stories I had to read and about died! XD so many… It made me want to avoid FF more, but I read 'em with my phone or iPod during my free time :] Guess what happened recently? So… You know I got a reply from Kendall Schmidt on Twitter :] Wellllll~ BTR's official account followed me! (and 9 others) Then last Saturday, June 25th****, I got to go see BTR in concert! I took my friend and we both were sore and lost our voices after.**

**Sooo lets talk about this story… The next chapter will have some surprises. I'll try to have it up Saturday (today, haha), Sunday, or Monday. How would you like a small crossover with Victorious? (I really wish BTR & Victorious to do a cross over in season 3!) Hmm. Want some hints?**

**x  
****x  
****x**

**Some special guest appearances :P**

**Madelyn, Amber, and Elizabeth get a date ;]**

**Concert?**

**Music Video?**

**Guess who also has a sister?**

**Guess who is related to who?**

**Guess who may or may not be friends again?**

**Where has Camille been this whole time?**

**Stuff like that….  
****Well, see ya soon! :]  
****xoxo**


	12. Ch: 8

**To: **_Dak  
__Sure! Meet you in the lobby in 30?_

**One New Msg: **_Dak  
__Sounds good to me! :)_

The brunette quickly made her way to the bathroom of 3J, but turned around, remembering that she didn't grab any clothes to change into. As she passes the balcony doors, she spotted Elizabeth literally rolling on the ground laughing her ass off at one of Carlos' many stunts. She could see Michelle and Logan shaking their heads in disapproval, then Elizabeth jump up in worry to help Carlos after he made a crash landing on to a wall. Madelyn frown. She wanted her friends to be happy. Happy with the guys they like. But knowing Michelle, she was to stubborn to listen to Madelyn if she told her to go ahead and date Logan. Elizabeth would argue, but eventually do what her heart wants deep down.

"Ughh!" she groaned and went to get her phone off the coffee table.

**To: **_Bethhh :D  
__I need to talk to you alone soon!_

She glanced out the window one more time before going to her room. She quickly slipped into a pear of blue, shredded skinny jeans. She bit her lip as she looked for the right shirt to wear. After a few minutes of looking, she went with her white tank top and her black off shoulder shirt. Madelyn ran back to the bathroom. She fixed are hair and makeup before letting out a huge sigh. Hair poofed in the back, a head-band on to separate her bangs from the rest of her hair, and her eyes outlined in think eyeliner. Her hands went to her phone.

**One New Msg:** _Bethhh :D  
__Okay! Be up there in a sec!_

Madelyn smiled and pulled her black converse on. She plopped herself down on the couch and puffed out a large breath. She let her eyes wonder to the clock on the wall. She had ten more minutes until she had to meet Dak.

Elizabeth burst through the door, still chuckling to herself. Madelyn smiled at her. The shorter girl waved and sat by the taller one.

"What'd ya wanna talk about, Maddie?"

"I think you should take Carlos up on his offer for a date," Madelyn said, being very blunt with her seeing as she only had a small amount of time.

"What? No we-"

"Elizabeth! Listen to me!" This silenced the other girl because none of the other girls ever called her by her name. She didn't like being referred to as her first name. "Just because James and Kendall did something to hurt Amber and I, does not mean that you or Michelle have to hold it against Carlos and Logan. I can see you like him. Heck, you liked him when we lived in Minnesota. He did nothing to any of us. Please, for your own good, date him!"

Elizabeth laid her head on Madelyn's shoulder, fiddling with her fingers as she stared down.

"I don't have much time to argue."

"O-okay..."

"Great! Go get your man!" Madelyn laughed.

Elizabeth stood and ran to the door. She turned to give Madelyn one last smile, but instead her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Where are you going so early?"

Madelyn blushed, "Out for breakfast with Dak," she mumbled and walked over to Elizabeth. She grabbed James' jacket. They shut and locked the apartment before heading to the elevators.

"What was that?" Elizabeth smirked.

"I'm going to go out with Dak, okay!" she blushed a deeper shade of red. Just as she yelled this, the doors opened into the lobby. There stood Madelyn's first love. His eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"Uhmm, I'll leave you two to it," Elizabeth side-hugged Madelyn, then glared at James, "For your own sake, you better not say the wrong thing," with that the chocolate brunette walked way.

"Morning, James..." she gave him a weak smile.

"Morning... You're going to go on a date with Dak? Dak Zevon?" James asked in a weak voice. He tried to clear his throat.

"Y-yeah..."

"Why?"

"Why not? I can't spend my whole life mopping over a guy who never loved me! A guy who I gave my ALL! Who has been out on several dates after our break up! Probably did things with them all to... A guy who I thought... thought I knew. I have to move on..." she looked down as she tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes from falling. Her bangs covering her eyes, "because he moved on a long time ago."

"I did to love you!"

"Oh please. You did not. You moved on extremely fast. You dumped me in he harshest way you could think of! That's not love. Now I'm moving on. Can't you be happy for me?" Madelyn looked up at him with the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. Her eyes were begging him.

James frowned. He didn't get why she wouldn't believe him. He decided he would let what his heart wants win, "Okay," and his heart wants for her to be happy. "I'm sorry, Maddie. I want you to do what makes you happy again. But I want you to know that I do love you Madelyn Payton Knight and I always will. You will always be the one who owns my heart no matter what." James pulled her to him and wrapped her in a warm, tight embrace. Both squeezed their eyes shut, remembering days back in Minnesota.

"Thanks," she muttered against his chest. They let go just as the lobby's radio started playing Nothing Even Matters softly. James let out a bitter chuckled to his bands song.

Madelyn looked past James to find Dak's back to them as he talked to Kendall. She passed James his jacket and said bye. Her eyes met Kendall's and she walked over to him. The blonde threw his arm around her shoulder.

"There you are baby sis! Dak was just telling me about how he asked you to breakfast, but he would cancel if I didn't approve."

"And you do approve, right?" she hissed.

"Hmm. I dunno. Maybe, maybe not."

"Kendall!"

"I don't think you're-"

"Ready to date? Yes, I am. I've done it if you haven't noticed. We're leaving, Kendall," she grabbed her dates hand and left the lobby.

Kendall threw his head back and groaned. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and rub it in a soothing way.

"You gotta face that she's growing up, honey. You can't protect her for everything because in the end it will still hurt."

"I know mom. I just wish we could go back to being little kids again. Like Katie's age."

"Katie is growing up too. She might even have her first boyfriend," Jennifer Knight smiled.

"Kyle asked her to be his girlfriend?"

"Shush, Kendall. She's old enough to have one!"

"I'm going to hurt that kid!"

A voice cleared their throat. Both Knights turned to find a built guy with black emo style hair. "You will not lay a hand on my little brother, dude. I will handle it if he even thinks about hurting Katie. I'm sure Madelyn will handle the heart break with Katie so really, you're not needed in this," Jakub smirked.

"Not cool. He is too needed. It is his little sisters. Break one of his sisters hearts and he gets involved, friend or not. It's all apart of being a big brother," James said, not looking anyone in he eye. No one even saw him approach them.

"I'll see you boys up stairs," Jennifer Knight quickly left.

"Whatever. I gotta get back to Amber," Jakub smirked once again.

"You better treat her right," Kendall glared.

"Like you did?"

"Dude, you use to be cool. When did you start acting like Jett?" James asked.

"I do not act like him."

"Yes, you-"

"Jake! Jake, there you are! You said you'd be right back," Amber's black hair swung behind her as he ran over to the three boys. "Your mom asked me to join you guys for break fast. She also asked Katie," the girl smiled, not noticing the hurtful faces Kendall was making.

"Kendall! Buddy! Let's leave these two with their planning and look, there's Camille!" James said with fake enthusiasm. He grabbed the blondes wrist and pulled him out the pool, not wanting his friend to get more hurt.

"Thanks, James," Kendall whispered.

"No prob-" the tallest member of Big Time Rush was cut off by a loud shout from the shortest member, who was on the other side of the pool.

"YESSS! I GOT A DATE!" Carlos exclaimed as he hugged Elizabeth.

James and Kendall chuckled as the both yelled, "Congrats, dude," over to Carlos.

"Hey, guys!" Camille smiled.

"You're still talking to us? I mean with Jo being pissed at Kendall at the moment…"

"No. Just because she's my friend and she's mad at another one of my friends doesn't mean I have to be."

"Thanks, Cam," Kendall smiled.

"But~" Camille began, "Jo told me that she forgives you and she's glad you guys broke up so she could finally give Jett a chance."

"I'm happy for her," Kendall said, honestly.

"You should talk to her."

"Later. Maybe."

_**(((Madelyn's date)))**_

The brunette laughed at something the boy across the table said. Dak took her to iHOP to keep things simple.

_Buzzz!_

"Just a second," the boy mumbled as he looked at his phone. "Looks like my cousin and his friends made it in town. My sister can keep them company for now and I'll entertain them after our breakfast," Dak smiled at Madelyn.

"Wait… You have a sister? How come she's never in the magazines?"

"She keeps a low profile. She doesn't want attention for being, 'the famous Dak Zevon's' sister."

"Oh. I wouldn't want that with Kendall either if BTR became as big as you."

"But my cousins and his friends being here reminds me of what I was going to ask you."

Madelyn nodded to let him know he had her attention as she bite off a piece of her bacon.

"His friends are going to be the opening act for my concert in a week, and I was wondering if Toxic Meltdown wanted to also be apart of the opening acts?"

"WHAT?" Madelyn choked on her food.

"Six days from now. It starts at eight-thirty."

"I would- We'd- I gotta call Hawk!" Madelyn jumped up and hugged Dak before she pulled her phone out.

"Madelyn, I was just about to call you," Rebecca, Hawk's assistant's, voice came through the other end.

"I got great news for Toxic Meltdown!"

"So does Hawk. I got the other girls to come to the studio. He wants you all here. Could you please hurry. You can tell him you news when your get here."

"Okay. Bye, Becca!"

"What was that?" Dak raised an eyebrow.

"Hawk's got good news for us. I got to go to the studio. Do you… Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

_**(((Hawk Records)))**_

Madelyn and Dak walked into Hawks' office to see Michelle sitting in a chair glaring at Hawk. As if saying, _'Just tell me already!' _Elizabeth sitting on the chair's arm, texting away, and Amber pacing, eager to know what was going on.

"Madelyn, you're here! … With Dak!" Hawk smiled wide when he saw the _'teen heartthrob.'_

"Okay girls, guess what you get to do?"

"Uhm, meet Amanda Bynes?" Michelle asked.

"Get to have a pizza party!" Elizabeth jumped out of her spot on the chair and did a happy dance.

"Save the planet from evil gummy bears?" Amber laughed.

"Open a concert for Dak," Madelyn smirked.

Everyone but Madelyn and Dak gasped as their jaws dropped.

"Excuse me?" Hawk's eyes lit up with something evil.

"Dak wants us to be an opening act at his concert six days from now."

"Done and done! I have to plan the songs out!"

"Hawk, sir, you're forgetting why they are here," Rebecca nudged him in the side.

"Right! Girls, you get to make your first music video for _Here's To Never Growing Up_!"

Toxic Meltdown plus Dak cheered.

This day didn't turn out to be as long as Madelyn thought it would be.

**That's all :] Hey! Have you hear Rule The World? BTR preformed it at SD! Along with a cover of The Beatles song, "**_**I Want To Hold Your Hand**_**" and James and Kendall sang like 15 seconds of Single Ladies. Hahaha. I was going to put this up last night around 10pm, but FF wouldn't let me upload documents. -_- Buttt I did now so there ya go :] Now tonight I shall anxiously wait to see if Demi Lovato releases her single... :D**


	13. Ch: 9

_Toxic Meltdown plus Dak cheered. This day didn't turn out to be as long as Madelyn thought it would be._

"Okay! Girls I need you in the recording booth. Dak, would you like to stay and listen?"

Dak glanced over at Madelyn and she gave him a smile, "Sure."

"Great! Rebecca, get him a chair!" Hawk's assistant disappeared out the doors and reappeared with a fancy looking chair.

"Here you go Mr. Zevon," the blonde placed it where Dak would be able to hear and see the girls as they sang. Toxic Meltdown walked through the doors of the booth and each stood in from of a microphone.

"Let's start off with _I Can Do Better _**(Avril Lavigne)**, uh._I Don't Miss You At All _**(Selena Gomez)** next. Then we can try _JK _**(Kayslee Collins)**, and we'll end it with _Catch Me _**(Demi Lovato)**."

Dak gave them a thumbs up as the beat to the first song came threw the speakers.

_**((Rocque Records))**_

"DOGS! That was terrible! I need you summer single to sound AMAZING! NOT TERRIBLE!"

Big Time Rush groaned. Kendall rolled his eyes, "I think we sounded great!'

"Shut up dog number one!"

"Make me, "Kendall smirked.

James sighed, "Dude, don't piss him off."

"Don't tell me what to do Diamond," Kendall glared.

"Now we're on last name bases? I thought we made up earlier?"

"That was you helping me out. I didn't say I forgive you."

Carlos started banging his head and Logan made an even louder groan.

The genius glared at Kendall, "Must you keep holding that against him? He said he was sorry! Plus he wasn't the only person in this. Madelyn is just as guilty as he is and you're still good with her. Plus, since Michelle, Amber, and Elizabeth knew about this, that are also guilty. They dated. They liked it. He made you sister H.A.P.P.Y!"

"That's not what I'm angry about anymore. I'm mad because you both kept it a secret from me. That hurts. If you would've told me back then I would've gotten over it."

"Oh," James stared at the ground. "Look, I didn't know that. I thought you were gonna act the same way you are now."

"At first? Yeah, I would be pissed."

"I'm sorry, dude."

"Whatever. Madelyn doesn't need me anymore anyways. She probably never needed me… Seeing as she had you back then…"

"Kendall, she has and will always need her older brother."

"No she wont. Katie doesn't even need me anymore.

"Yes she does! They both do. Remember when you go into that car crash with your dad when you were 15 on the way back from hockey?"

"Yeah, the idiot wouldn't get off the phone…"

"Do you know how bad that affected Maddie and Katie?"

"They looked fine. Katie was only eight. She just thought she was visiting dad at work. She thought I was just spending some time with dad. Now she knows dad wasn't a doctor and what really happened. Maddie? She acted fine about it."

"That's not true, bro. Katie slept in your mom's room every night. Maddie cried her self to sleep in a ball on you bed every night."

_((Flashback))_

_Madelyn held her breathe as she walked into her house. She had been holding back tears all day. Her hazel eyes burned. She surprised herself about how long she could keep up her act before she broke down. Amber, Elizabeth, and Michelle tried to comfort her and asked if she wanted them to spend the night. She refused to talk to anyone. _

_Kendall got into a car crash… With her dad, who had just moved into his own house not long ago. Her dad didn't have many injuries and could go home in two days. Kendall though, he was badly injured. He wouldn't be coming home for a while. Carlos, Logan, and James came to the hospital as soon as Madelyn told James. She didn't talk to any of them either. She just sat in her father's and Kendall's hospital room. The only thing she did was give them both a hug._

_She slowly made her way up stairs. Katie's and her room where up there. Kendall's was under the stair case. Kendall gave Katie his room when she turned seven and said she wanted a room up stairs. That was the kind of brother he was. He traded her rooms._

_The brunette stumbled into her room. She went to her bed where she had left her pjs. She slowly changed and left her room. Madelyn nearly tumbled down the stairs. A frustrated sigh passed her lips. Once she was down stairs, she went straight to Kendall's room, closing the door, and leaving all the lights off. Her limp body fell on his bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She could feel her phone vibrating. _

_**12 New Msgs-**_

**James:  
**Babe r u ok?

**Amber:  
**Maddie we r worried

**Elizabeth:  
**How r u feeling?

**Michelle:  
**Answer ur phone plz?

**Carlos:  
**I'm srry Maddie

**Logan:  
**They'll be ok in a few days. Srry

**James:  
**Do u want me to come over?

**James:  
**Ur worrying ur friends.

**Elizabeth:  
**I miss happy Maddie

**Michelle:  
**We wont come over bc we don't want to make u mad, but plz txt one of us back

**Amber:  
**Madelyn Knight! I'm upset too, but I'm letting ppl in. Don't shut us out. :'( I miss my Kendall too. Don't take my Maddie_._

**James:  
**I miss you. I love you. Talk to me? Please. Kendall called Amber using the hospital phone. He said you wont answer :(

_**8 Missed Calls: **_Michelle, James, Elizabeth, Michelle, Amber, James, Hospital, & James

"_Ughh!" Madelyn considered throwing her phone, but she knew that would only make things worse_.

**Msg To:** Amber, Elizabeth, Michelle-  
I'm fine. I just want to be left alone.

**Msg To: **Amber-  
Oh and tell Kendall I didn't mean to miss his call…

**Msg To:** Jamesy-  
I'm fine. I love you too… I need you… :'(

_She tossed her phone on Kendall's night stand and turned his alarm off. Madelyn laid back in her ball and let the tears flow. She knew Amber had to be in pretty bad shape too, but she really just wanted to lay here until Kendall got back._

_She didn't know how long she laid there crying until she heard the window open and a dark, tall figure step in. The person quietly closed the window back. They made their was over to the bed._

"_James," Madelyn sobbed._

"_I knew you'd be in here," James gave a sad smile as he crawled up by the crying girl. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. "Shh. It'll be okay."_

"_B-but what if something goes wrong? What if one of them die?"_

"_Maddie, nothing is going to happen. The doctors said your dad is okay. They said Kendall may be in bad condition, but he'll be fine."_

"_That is though! Kendall's in bad condition! I don't know what to do!"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_He'll be fine."_

_**((Flashback End))**_

"She acted fine when she visited the hospital! I mean… The night I came back she did sleep in my room with me, but I didn't think much of it."

"She was a wreck. Both of them need you, bud."

Kendall sighed, "I'm sorry, James."

"It's all good."

"DOGS! Leave!" Gustavo turned around in his seat. "Kelly, I need you to take these papers to Hawk."

The boys of Big Time Rush looked at each other and made a plan in their heads. They ran to their limo and told the driver to leave. Then they hoped in the one Kelly was going to take. The assistant opened the door and slid in.

"Hey, Kelly!" Carlos chirped, making the woman jump.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"We want to go with you to Hawk Records!"

"Why?"

"Just because," Logan said.

"And we want to take whatever those papers are in for you," Kendall added.

"I don't know if you guys are up to something, but I'm going to let you."

"Yes!"

**Uhmm. Imma end it here because if I continue then it probably wont end. Haha. I have so many ideas for future chapters, but not for chapters to fill the gap. Uhm. Anyone excited for Big Time Single? For the studio version of Rule The World? BUT! The most important thing is…. It's James David Maslow (Sexy arse) 21st**** Birthday! :D I think I'll write a fluffy Kames…. I need an inspiration first… Uhh. I'll end this note now. Review? Please. I get so many alerts and favorites, but only two people review anymore.**


	14. Ch: 10

The long black limo came to a stop in front of Hawk Records. Kelly crossed her legs and rested her head against the window. Ever since Toxic Meltdown came into the picture, Gustavo has had her working none stop. She was exhausted. She looked at her watch.

"Hurry up. Don't take to much time."

The boys nodded and went out the opposite door of Kelly. You could feel the tension around Big Time Rush as they entered the building. All of them on their guard, remembering when Hawk kidnapped them.

Logan walked up to the receptionist, "Uhm, Miss? I'm here to drop some papers and stuff for Mr. Hawk. Where would he happen to be?"

"Hold on Alison. Four hotties just walked in," the strawberry blonde woman put the phone down and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at Logan. "He's in the studio with the girls."

"Thank you," Logan turned around and rolled his eyes. He walked back up to the others. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan stared at James in shock.

"What?"

Kendall blinked twice, "Aren't you gonna go ask that chick for her number?"

"No," James glared.

The other three gasped. Carlos strapped his helmet to his head, "Who are you and what have you done to James Diamond?"

"What is wrong with me not wanting her number?"

Logan stuck his index finger out, as if to prove a point, "It is the James Diamond code to ask every girl that flirts for there number. Hot or not. James Diamond likes 'em all."

James crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Can we please just go?"

The other three nodded and Logan looked at the map by the elevator. Recording studio fifth floor, right above the dance studio. They enter the elevator and push the number five button. It wasn't long 'til they were walking down a hall to where they could hear Hawk talking.

"Let's start off with _I Can Do Better_, uh. _I Don't Miss You At All _next_. _Then let's try _JK_, and we'll end it with _Catch Me_."

They could hear a beat as Amber went, _"Uh," _and Elizabeth said_, "Yeah, you can do it." _There where a few giggles. Soon Michelle's voice rang through the room and hall.

**Michelle**_: I didn't give a damn what you say to me  
_**Elizabeth:**_ I don't really care what you think of me  
_**Amber:**_ Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
_**Maddie:**_ There's nothing you could say that would hurt me  
_

**Maddie:**_ I'm better off without you anyway  
__I thought it would be hard but I'm OK  
__I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
__Because with me, it's all or nothing  
_

**All:**_ I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
__You're a waste of time  
__I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why  
__I hate you now  
__So go away from me  
__You're gone, so long  
__I can do better, I can do better  
__Hey, hey you  
__I found myself again  
__That's why you're gone  
__I can do better, I can do better_

Kendall and James stared at each other. _Hate? What's that suppose to mean? _All four boys lean against the wall. None of them staring at anything particular. Big Time Rush listen to every song the girl sang. JK was currently ending. JK really through them off.

**All:**_ I'm just playing when I say  
__That I really wanna date  
__I just wanna have fun, don't wanna be with just one  
__I'm just not that kinda girl to be all caught up in your world  
__I know I might of said some things_

Did Hawk write that one? Because most of the girls sound the opposite of it. They were each giving each other knowing looks. But at the fire jam thing, James told them what Hawk did to him. They said they would only sing songs they wrote. The boys silently groaned inwardly. _Girls._

The song that made it worst was next. _Catch Me. _Shouldn't their songs be about break ups not falling in love. James peeked in the door. His head snapped back to the wall. Logan gave him a skeptical look.

James mouth, "Dak."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, Carlos' jaw dropped, and Logan's eyes widened. They lyrics entering their minds.

**Maddie:**_ Before I fall too fast  
__Kiss me quick, but make it last  
__So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
__When you say goodbye  
_**Elizabeth:**_ Keep it sweet  
__Keep it slow  
__Let the future pass  
__And don't let go  
_**Amber:**_ But tonight  
__I could fall too soon  
__Under this beautiful moonlight_

**All:**_ But you're so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__You got me smiling in my sleep  
__And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__But please don't catch me..._

**Maddie:**_ See this heart  
__Won't settle down  
__Like a child running  
__Scared from a clown  
__I'm terrified  
__Of what you do  
__My stomach screams  
__Just when I look at you_

**Amber:**_ Run far away  
__So I can breathe  
__Even though you're  
__Far from suffocating me  
_**Elizabeth:**_ I can't set my hopes too high  
__'Cause every hello ends with a  
__goodbye_

**All:**_ But you're so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__You got me smiling in my sleep  
__And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__But please don't catch me..._

**Maddie:**_ So now you see  
__Why I'm scared  
__I can't open up my heart  
__without a care  
_**Elizabeth:**_ But here I go  
__It's what I feel  
_**Amber:**_ And for the first time in my  
__life I know it's real_

**All:**_ But you're so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__You got me smiling in my sleep  
__And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__So please don't catch me  
__If this is love please don't break me  
__I'm giving up so  
__Just catch me_

All of them were in a confused state. That song was nice… Nothing mean in it. The four boys were dumbstruck. That was until Kelly came stomping down the hall. She was bout to gripe at them out about how she told them to hurry. But deep inside, she was happy they took to long because she got a short ten to fifteen minutes nap.

"Shh. We are going in," Logan whispered.

"Can I help you?" the blonde woman stood at the door of the studio. Each boy of Big Time Rush let out a shock squeal as Kelly look annoyed. They boys coward behind Kelly.

"File," Kelly demanded, holding her hand out behind her. Logan gulped and handed the file to her. "Yes, you can, Rebecca. Make sure Hawk gets these paper." Kelly gave the other woman the file folder.

Rebecca smirked, "Can do. Anything else? Would you boys like to say hello to Toxic Meltdown?"

"Uhmm…" Carlos started.

"We uhh-" Logan tried to help.

"Err." Kendall mumbled.

"We're just-" James was cut off by said girls coming out from behind the blonde woman.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michelle asked. Logan pointed to the folder in Rebecca's tan-ish hand. "Oh."

Dak was the next person to pop out, "Hey, guys!" Dak beamed.

"Hey…" BTR muttered their replies.

"You guys save me the trouble of having to hunt you down," Dak chuckled. The other boys gave him clueless look and raised eyebrow. "Saturday I'm-"

Elizabeth gasp, cutting Dak off, "Tomorrow! Carlos I can't go on a date with you tomorrow!"

"Why?" Carlos frowned.

"Dance practice all week," She sighed.

"Because Toxic Meltdown is going to be one of the opening acts for me Saturday night. As I was going to say before. Do you guys want to come?" There was an awkward silence before each boy slowly nodded their head. "Great!" Dak pulled out four VIP passes and gave them to each band member. Then he pulled out eight different VIP passes, handing them to Madelyn. She gave him a questioning look, "Those are for: Camille, Ms. Knight, Katie, Abby, Kyle, Jakub, Jo, and Jett."

"Ohh."

Dak pulled out four even more different VIP passes, "And these are you guys," he handed them to Michelle. "Now I gotta go meet up with my cousin and his friends so I'll see you all later," Dak hesitatingly leaned over and pecked Maddie's cheek, before walking off. The brunette's eyes widen as she stared at James, her hand on her cheek. The tallest member of BTR kept his gaze on the ground. Kendall and Logan each placed a hand on his shoulder from their places beside him.

Kelly gave an awkward cough before turning to the boys, "We should go." Each nodded and no one exchanged any goodbyes as they headed back to the limo.

"Ughh!" Michelle groaned. She then paused, "Wait…" Her eyes darted to Elizabeth, "You were going to go on a date with him?"

"Oh… Right… I forgot you went to go talk to Mama Knight when he yelled it…"

"How-"

"I told her to," Madelyn cut in. Michelle sighed in response. Madelyn gave a weak smile, "Soo… We should get back to singing."

"Actually," Hawk interrupted, "It's time for dance practice. Rebecca will be in there with you, but I'll be in here setting up songs."

Toxic Meltdown nodded and walked to the elevator. That not so long day, just went back to being long again. Freaking fantastic.


	15. Ch: 11

**Sorry guys. I've had writers block plus our computer tower wouldn't turn on for a while. Neither are an acceptable excuse though so I'M SORYYYY!**

"And freeze!" Rebecca yelled as the song came to an end and the girls froze in their pose, breathing hard. "Okay." All four girls groaned. Michelle and Amber collapsed to the ground. Madelyn fell against the wall with Elizabeth leaning on her. "You girls can have the rest of the night off, but make sure you're back early tomorrow. 8am?"

Rebecca received several groans in reply. "What time is it?" Madelyn asked.

Michelle, who was slowly getting off the ground looked at her phone, "7:32 o'clock. Why?"

Madelyn grinned and got a grip on Elizabeth's shoulders, "Go get Carlos and have your date tonight!" Elizabeth's eyes widened. Her head nodded rapidly.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "She should take a shower first Maddie. By the time she's ready they wont be able to have a date."

"Nuh uh. They can catch the 8:15 screening at the movies. We can go order something for them to eat at the apartment. I'm about to text Carlos so go!" The girl ran to the limo and anxiously road to the Palm Woods, where they jumped out and ran to 3J.

"Go take a shower," Madelyn rushed her.

"Michelle and I will pick up some corn dogs and fries for you guys," Amber smiled.

Michelle gave her a thumbs up, "Good luck broski," before she and Amber walked away to chill for a while before getting the food.

"Imma head to the guys apartment because my mom wants to talk to me, but I'll help you pick an outfit when I get back. Oh! And I gotta talk to Carlos."

"Thanks, Maddie," Elizabeth beamed. "Are you gonna join me on my elevator ride?"

"Ye-" her hazel eyes wondered behind Elizabeth's head, "Actually, no. I'll go talk to Carlos first."

"Hurry up, please!" Elizabeth raced off.

"Carlitos!"

With a corn dog in his mouth, the Latino turned around and he half smiled at the girl that called his name. The girl made her way over to the him. "Hi, Maddie."

"You got to get ready for a movie date with Ellie!"

"We canceled our date…" Carlos frowned.

"Yeahhhh, buttt it's back on and you are talking her to the movies at 8:30 and going back to our apartment after for dinner."

"Seriously?" Carlos did a happy dance in his head.

"Yes sir! Now go!" Madelyn

In the blink of an eye Carlos was off. Madelyn smiled. "Piece of cake." Her eyes searched for her next target. Camille… Camille. Ah-ha! "Camille!"

"Oh… Hey, Madelyn."

"Look… I know you like Dak. I know that he likes you to, but he's just being a guy. Guys forget who has been there all along some times and they get blinded by the new girls." Madelyn's eyes widened at her words… _'Kendall…' _she thought. "My point is I'll help you out if you help me out?" she raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

"Deal."

"Yay! Okay. Tell you the deets later," Madelyn put her ear buds in and headed up stairs, blasting her music.

**~Apartment 2J~**

"James, honey, what's wrong? You seem very down. Are you ready to come home?" Brooke Diamond's very uncommon worried face showed as she moved closer to the screen to get a better look at her son.

"I'm fine mom. I love it in LA."

"Something's wrong. Don't lie to me."

"Mad-"

"_All the time I wasted on you. All the bullshit you put me through. I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had didn't me a thing to youuuu,_" Madelyn sang **'Love Drunk'** by **Boys Like Girls** as she opened the door to 2J. Her ear buds hiding behind her hair. She kept her eyes close as she danced her way over to the couch. "I _used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over. I love you foreverrrr, but now I'm soberrrr_," She plopped down on the bright orange couch. "_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over. I love you forever, forever is over_," Her eyes slowly opened. She quietly whispered the last words when she saw James sitting at the kitchen bar with the laptop in front of him. "_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_…" Her small hands quickly fetched her iPod touch out of her pocked and pushed pause.

"I know that voice!" a voice chirped from the laptop, scaring Madelyn. "Maddie, dear?"

"Uhm…. Yeah?"

"It's me. Remember? Momma Diamond? James, turn the computer around." The teen boy followed his mother's orders and shakily turn it around to face Madelyn. "I knew that was you! What are you doing in LA? How are things between you two?"

James and Madelyn awkwardly looked at each other before the brunette girl answered Ms. Diamond's question, "I have a band… With Amber, Elizabeth, and Michelle. We, uh, thought we should go through with our dreams too. James and I haven't been together since the guys left to come here…."

"Oh. That's terrible news. James, why didn't you tell me that? Oh, and that's great about the band, Maddie."

"I didn't really think you'd care…" James mumbled. "What are you doing in here, Maddie? You live next door."

"My mom wanted to talk to me as soon as we got done with dance rehearsals… and the apartment is where Carlos and Elizabeth are having their diner date."

"Oh."

"But… I think I'm gonna go so can you tell her I'm in the apartment getting things ready for the date?" the girl got up and headed to the front door.

"Hey!" James remembered. "Momma Knight is getting a door right there," he pointed to the hole that was covered up by a plastic covering, "so she can get over there easier."

"Okay. Bye Mrs. Diamond," the brunette waved at the computer then turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks, "CARLOS YOU BEST HURRY!" then she left.

James sighed.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Maddie…"

"Still love her?"

"Haven't stopped. She wont listen to me."

"What happened between you two?"

"I dumped her in a jerk like way. She hates me now. I only did it so I could get over her easier."

"James… It's not that simple to get over someone. It only- What? Okay. I'll be out in a second! I'm sorry James but I got to go. I love you."

"Yeah… Bye…"

"James! Do I look okay?" Carlos came panicking out of his and Logan's room at the top of the swirly slide. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt and blue jean skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse.

"You look great, bro."

"Thanks."

~Apartment 3J~

"Maddie! I don't know what to wear!" Elizabeth panicked as she stared at all the clothes on the floor. She had her hair done, but still in her yellow robe.

"Calm down, hun. I already planned your outfit out in my head. Now if I can find the right things… Jewelry…" she walked over to the night stand with a box on it. She opened it and pulled out two things, "This crown shaped, diamond necklace and these star shaped, diamond earrings." She scanned the night stand for the next thing. Right by the jewelry box was a headband with diamond flowers on it. "This."

"Thanks, Maddie, but I need clothes too!" Elizabeth accepted the items from the other girl.

Madelyn picked up a braided black, gray, and white tank top up off of the bed. "This with…" She got on her knees and looked under the bed. "These," the brunette pulled out a pair of Fiis & Company black ankle boots/heels. "and… Those shorts," she pointed at Elizabeth's feet were some jean shorts were laying.

Elizabeth pick up the clothes and walked to the bathroom to quickly change. Once she was out she ran to Madelyn, "Thank you! Thank you! You are amazing!"

Madelyn laughed. "Your welcome. It's…" she looked at her phone. "Eight-fifteen and…" there was a knock on the door. "There he is," Madelyn smiled before giving the girl one last hug. "Good luck."

Elizabeth squealed and went to the door were she was greeted by a drooling Carlos. "Whoa.." he mumbled to himself.

"Whoa to you to," Elizabeth turned around a winked at Madelyn before grabbing Carlos's arm and shutting the door behind them as they left. Madeline collapsed on the couch… Wishing she still had that love spark.

~Down by the pool~

"Jakub, you are so funny," Amber laugh at Jakub's lame attempts to make her laugh, which is what made them funny.

"Thanks."

Kendall sat glaring at a table across the pool. To tell the truth he did forget, but he never stopped loving Amber. He's always loved Amber. He just happened to let the new girl blind him. He's a guy. Guys do that. He doesn't blame James, Carlos, or Logan, but why didn't one of them knock some sense into him? He thought her had sent that long text message he typed to her. Jo reminded him of Amber at times… Why didn't he remember himself? They're all right. He deserves to be lonely. Forever alone. He deserves for Amber to hate him. Amber deserves to be happy with Jakub.

"Why are you looking so down, Ken doll?"

"Shu'dd up, Lucy. Let me drowned in my misery."

"Whoa, dude, no."

"My heart hurts," Kendall looked up. His Emerald eyes watering.

"WHOA!" Lucy jumped up and patted Kendall on the back, "Want to fill me in on what happened while I was gone.

Kendall told her everything that happened from past to present. Lucy awe'd, laughed, and hit him in the back on the head. "DUDE! Go get you're girl!"

"You don't understand. I can't just up and do that."

"Sure you can. I think Jakub is cute so I'll mark him outta the picture for you," Lucy winked at him, puling out her phone. Kendall and Lucy both looked across them at Jakub as he picked his phone up.

"I gotta go, Amber," Jakub jumped up and excused him self as he basically ran to get to Lucy apartment.

"Welp, my room will be busy for a while," Lucy smirked, loving how she had control of her crush.

"That asshole! He can't be doing things with you and trying to get with her!" Kendall slamed his fist on the table.

"He wouldn't need to try if you would go win her heart back," with that Lucy left Kendall in his thoughts.

**Little Miss. Elizabeth's outfit  www. Polyvore simply_simple/set?id=27419948 :}**


	16. Ch: 12

**Before you read... I changed a lot in the other chapters so think about rereading them? This one doesn't mention anything that I changed so you can read it without reading them.**

Carlos shyly slid his hand into Elizabeth's, intertwining them as they walked out of the Palm Woods. The couple blush. Elizabeth instinctively leaned into him causing both of their faces to turn a brighter red.

"So... Since the theater is so close, I thought we could walk" Carlos more asked then stated.

"That's cool with me," the brunette smiled at him.

"I'm relieved to hear that because the girls I've dated here have all complain if I don't have a limo to take us. Even if it was two buildings down!"

Elizabeth flinched at the Latino's outburst, "Could we not talk about your Los Angeles girls. Plus, you shouldn't have to worry about that with me. If you haven't forgotten we are both simple, down to Earth teens from Minnesota."

"Right," Carlos rolled the 't.' "How are things back home?"

"Same old, same. Uhmm... Let's not talk about home... It's just not... Yeah. Anyways. How's life here?"

"Great! We are about to start working on own third album any time now!"

"That's awesome," Elizabeth smiled. "Hope there are no hard feelings about us working with Hawk," a slight pout formed on Elizabeth's lips.

"No! Never. We were shocked at first but you guys are our friends from childhood. We could never hold that against you guys."

Elizabeth sighed, "Some things are though."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I hope you know I still don't forgive Kendall or James. I'm sorry, but I'm a grudge holder. Amber and Madelyn are my best friends."

"I know. James and Kendall are my best friends but that separ-" Carlos was interrupted by a loud 'BANG!' and a sequel come from Elizabeth. Who had clung his chest. "Why don't we hurry to that movie?"

Elizabeth nodded her head rapidly. As they walked she scanned the passing stores. Her hazel eyes widening when they landed on a certain store. A candy shop of various candies. "Rainbow Veins..." she muttered to herself. A second sequel passed her lips as she felt rain attacking her head. "Can we skip the movie and go there until the rain stops?" Her tan hands pointing to the candy shop.

"Sure." Carlos stared at her. Her eyes lit up like a child as she giggled and ran into the store. He snapped out of his trans and followed behind.

"Ohmygosh! This place is amazing!" He heard Elizabeth exclaim the second he entered the store.

He smiled at her before whispering, "But you're more amazing…" he pulled out his phone and texted Madelyn.

**(((With Lucy and Jakub))) **

Jakub tapped his foot impatiently. Lucy said she wasn't that far behind him and to go to her apartment. He had been standing here for half an hour! Okay... Maybe five minutes... or one minute. His eyes lit up as the elevator doors opened up and there stood the gorgeous girl he was waiting for in all her rocker glory . Her pink strikes now neon baby blue.

She stepped out of the elevator, taking in the site of the man, she would never admit, missed. His amazing blue-green eyes, slight curled black hair, gauged ears.

They met each other halfway. Their arms automatically going around each other. Her thin lips met his in a sweet kiss. Bet you're thinking they are acting like a couple? Lucy didn't want to be in a relationship when they first started hooking up because of her past relationships. Jakub on the other hand when they met just wanted hook ups. Some where down the road he gained feelings for Lucy. The same thing for her.

"I really hate when you go on out of town gigs for several days," he mutter against her lips.

Lucy sighed, pulling away. She gave him a look before going to her apartment door and unlocking it. Jakub followed behind, wrapping his arms around her waist as the both entered the small area. He kicked the door closed behind him.

"Uhh. Clearly you don't because you were hitting on that girl down by the pool."

"You never said I couldn't. I tried turning this into a real relationship before you left. You turned it down."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes before attaching their lips together once again.

**(((Meanwhile with Amber/Kendall)))**

Amber blinked blankly at the spot were Jakub had been. 'Gosh… What was he in a hurry for?' she thought to herself. She checked her surroundings, looking for something to do. She noticed most people where inside the Palm Woods lobby instead of outside. Through the corner of her eye she spotted Kendall staring at her across the pool.

Turning fully face him she said "What?" with a mean glare.

The blonde hid his hurt eyes immediately and shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry," he mumbled as he stood up, walking away. Before he entered the hotel he turned around, "By the way, people went in because it is going to rain soon." He walked through the doors, not looking back.

Amber looked up at the sky. It was dark, cloudy, and she could feel the moister in the air. She went inside to find Michelle.

"Lawwwwsooonnn!" she looked around the people that where staring at her funny. "What?" she rolled her eyes.

**(((In The Arcade)))**

Camille casually walked up to James and Logan as they put their cue sticks away from they're resent game of pool. She checked her texted from Madelyn one last time before she approached them. "Hey guys," she looked around them. "Where's Michelle?" her eyes glued on Logan.

"Camille, we broke up. There's no need to be jealous of Michelle. She doesn't even like me."

"I'm not jealous. I was just asking because I figured you guys would be dating by now." Logan went to say something but she cut him off, "I was thinking… Do you guys wanna go to Karaoke Dokie in like twenty minutes?"

"Uhh…" Logan looked around the room for a reason not to.

"Sure!" James beamed.

"Logan?" Camille smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"Great!" Camille giggled and skipped away. She left the arcade area and made her way to the lobby. "Madelyn," she made a complete stop in front of the brunette, "they're coming." she smiled.

"They?" Madelyn made a face.

"Logan and James…?" Camille was confused. That was the plan.

"James? Ughh! Why did you ask him," Madelyn groaned.

"He was with Logan and it needed to be a friendly invited and not one that said 'I want to get back together' right?"

"Yeah. It's okay, Camille. I can spend one evening with _him_," Madelyn sighed.

"Okay. I told them I'd see them in twenty. Is that a good time?"

"Yeah. Michelle and Amber should be coming back from getting the corn dogs and fries."

"See you later Maddie," Camille left to go get dressed.

Madelyn went to sigh but cut her self off with a squeal when someone poked her hips, "Dude!" she turned around. "Kendall!" she smacked him in the chest. "jerk…"

The blonde just laughed at his sister. "So… Where's Dak?"

"You saw him leave the studio so he could go hang out with his cousin and his friends so his sister could chill for a little bit. Which was hours ago Kendall. It's 8 o'clock."

"Oh. Cool, I guess…"

"Kendall, what did you want?"

"Nothing. It seemed like a perfect chance to scare you. See you later, baby sis!" Kendall walked away.

"I'm not a baby!" she yelled after him. "Whatever," she grumbled to herself, going to 3J.

**(((3J)))**

Madelyn smiled ten minutes later as she crashed onto the turquoise couch they bought. She had changed into her Mango jeans with distressed effect, 2-in-1 Soul Cal shirt (grey tank and red off-shoulder top), and her red red Supra skytop shoes. She curled her hair and straightened her bangs. Thick eyeliner covered her eyes.

Madelyn had gotten A Walk to Remember out for Carlos and Elizabeth to watch, seeing as it was Elizabeth's favorite movie. Just as she was about to doze off Michelle and Amber busted through the door.

"Order up!" Amber yelled and Michelle giggled at her. They sat the food in the kitchen. "I'm going to go hang out with little Katie for a bit. I'll see you guys later," Amber waved as she left the apartment.

"Did you guys get soaked?"

"Nah. We didn't even get wet. The rain let up a lot… Why are you all dressed up?"

"We are going to Karaoke Dokie," Madelyn said as she checked Michelle's outfit.

Michelle was wearing a grey Abby Dawn' s 'Music Is My Boyfriend' shirt, dark Demin shorts, neon yellow heels, and a python belt with a neon yellow clasp. Her blonde hair was straight and out of her hair. Michelle's make up from the morning was still on.

Madelyn grinned evilly, "Let's go!" she grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her out the door.

**(((Karaoke Dokie))) **

"You know… I hear this place has got awesome food," Michelle said as she sat down at a table.

Madelyn nodded in agreement as she hum'd the tune to Thunder by Boys Like Girls. It was Boys Like Girls themed night. They just had music playing in the background as they waited for people to volunteer to sing.

Soon both girls broke out into singing:

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer!"_ Madelyn giggled as she made hand motions. _"Do you know you're unlike any other?"_ Michelle put on a fake serious face and held Madelyn's shoulder. _"You'll always be my thunder, and I said,"_ Madelyn put on a serious face as well and pointed at Michelle. They both laughed and pulled away both singing, _"Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain."_

"Oh! Look! There's Michelle and Madelyn!" they heard a girl yell before they turned around to see who it was.

Camille was pulling a blushing Logan to the table and a fading smile James walking behind them. "We'll just sit here with you guys," Camille smiled as she shoved Logan into the seat next to Michelle and she sat on the other side of him. That left James the seat next to Madelyn. Both brunettes sighed.

"Nic-" Madelyn was cut off when a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. "Uhmm?"

"Guess who?" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Uhh… You got me?" she said, clueless. The hands moved and her eyes were on James. His face looking annoyed. She turned around.

"Really, Maddie? You don't know my voice by now?" Dak said.

"Oh. Uh. Hi," she smiled at him.

"My cousin and his friends wanted to chill here. Do you want to meet them?" he pointed to a table that was starting at them. Two girls and a boy waved.

"Sure," she more asked then stated as she looked over at Camille. The black hair boy pulled her out of her seat and pulled her over to his table.

"Guys this is Madelyn Knight," Dak smiled and Madelyn waved.

"Hey," she said.

"Maddie, this is my cousin, Beck Oliver," he pointed to the only boy. Beck smiled. "These are his friends, Cat Valentine," he pointed to the hyper red head, "and Tori Vega." the other girl smiled at Madelyn.

"What are-" Dak got cut off when they heard the DJ say:

"We got ourselves a singer! Names?"

Madelyn turned and her mouth dropped.

"James Diamond."

Madelyn glared at him.

"From Big Time Rush?" the DJ asked and James nodded. "What Boys Like Girls song are you gonna sing?"

"She's Got A Boy Friend Now," he smirked when she saw Madelyn's jaw drop.

"Excuse me," Madelyn said to Dak and his friends as she went back to her table. Michelle patted her back.

James gave his million dollar smile and started singing.

_(Whoa)  
__We were seventeen and invincible  
__Had the world figured out and the girl on my shoulders  
__Told me everything's gon' be alright  
__(Whoa-oh)  
__And everything was gonna be alright  
__(Whoa-oh)_

Madelyn had a ticked off face on. James stared at her while he sang. Doing a few hand movements and a few dance moves.

_Yeah maybe we were in high school  
__But you never see the ending  
__When you're young and not pretending  
__Singing everything's gon' be alright  
__(Whoa-oh)  
__And everything was gonna be alright  
__Buried her deep inside  
__Stars stuck in my eyes_

James shrugged and twisted his feet. His eyes now on a blonde winking. He jumped off the stage and walked around as he sang.

_Now she's got a boyfriend_

James winked at Madelyn

_And I've got a rock band_

He patted Logan on the back and continued to moves around the floor, making his way back to the stage.

_Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
__Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
__Driving to the city and then who knows  
__Cause that's all she wrote  
__I wish that I could turn this car around_

He pretended his hands were on a wheel and turned

_But she's got a boyfriend now  
__(Whoa)  
__(Whoa)_

He looked over at Dak

_Then I took a trip out to LA  
__For the girl with a smile that could take your breath away_

He leaned down on the stage and took a red head girls chin in his hand, but shook his head no, stand back up straight_._

_I'm thinking everything's gon' be alright  
__(Whoa-oh)  
__And everything was gonna be alright  
__(Whoa-oh)  
__Maybe I thought I could sweep in and  
__Sweep her off her feet and go right back to Boston_

James' eyes were glued on Madelyn again. Dak was being obliviously as to what was happening. Beck and Tori looked at each other. They had an ideal of what was going on. Cat giggled and got up to dance,

_Thinking everything's gon' be alright  
__(Whoa-oh)  
__And everything was gonna be alright  
__(Whoa-oh)  
__The streets keep holding on but now she's so far gone_

James pointed to Cat and winked at her when he saw she was dancing. Madelyn was beyond ticked off now. _'What is he doing?' _She thought to herself.

_Now she's got a boyfriend  
__And I've got a rock band  
__Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
__Yeah she's on the west coast and I'm on some back road  
__Driving to the city and then who knows  
__Cause that's all she wrote  
__I wish that I could turn this car around  
__But she's got a boyfriend now_

James jumped off the stage again and went to where he was standing in front of Madelyn.

_Take me back to you somehow  
__And everything that I know now it's so hard  
__I tore us apart_

He placed his hand on her cheek and gave a sad smile. His eyes saying sorry.

_Take me back to feeling like the world  
__Would just keep dealing me the right cards  
__Now you're just so far_

He leg go of her and walked backwards before turning around and going back to the stage.

_And I'm 23 and invincible  
__Got the world figured out and a bird on my shoulders  
__Told me everything's gon' be alright  
__(Whoa-oh)  
__And when is everything gonna be alright?_

_Now she's got a boyfriend  
__And I've got a rock band  
__Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
__Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
__Driving to the city and then who knows  
__Cause that's all she wrote  
__I wish that I could turn this car around_

_Cause then she goes  
__I wish that I could press rewind somehow  
__But she's got a boyfriend now_

_(Whoa)  
__(Whoa)_

_She's got a boyfriend now  
__(Whoa)  
__She's got a boyfriend now  
__(Whoa)_

_Take your  
__Take your breath away  
__Take your  
__Take your breath away_

He did the rest of the performance on the stage and did simple dance moves with the microphone stand. Everybody in the place cheered for him but Madelyn and Michelle, who had stormed off to the restroom.

* * *

Madelyn: www. polyvore /untitled_89/set?id=49398144  
Michelle: www. polyvore /untitled_87/set?id=49397953


End file.
